I'm a Realist
by Phunny08
Summary: "Jangan terlalu menjadi orang yang realistis, kadang hal-hal tak terduga yang berhubungan dengan hal tidak realistis akan terjadi padamu."/"Maksudnya berpikir jika yang namanya hantu adalah zat yang tersusun dari partikel-partikel kimia yang melayang ditiup angin?"/Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo/Meanie/Gyuwon
1. Prolog

**-Wonwoo POV-**

Beberapa kali aku mengetukkan pensil ke meja belajarku, menghalau rasa bosan yang tiba-tiba datang menyergap. Angin malam berhembus masuk ke dalam kamarku melalui jendela yang sengaja aku buka untuk mengurangi rasa panas. Sesaat aku teringat dengan pertanyaan dari Jihoon siang tadi.

 _"Kau pernah mendengar orang bertukar tubuh?"_

Itu salah satunya, tapi tidak, bukan itu.

 _"Aku pernah menontonnya di film."_

Itu juga bukan.

 _"Kalau kau yang bertukar tubuh, kau ingin betukar dengan siapa?"_

Ah, ini. Bertukar tubuh? Mustahil.

" _Itu hanya pikiran manusia yang terlalu stress akibat terlalu banyak asam laktat yang tertimbun di otak mereka."_

" _Penimbunan asam laktat itu di otot, bukan di otak."_

Benar juga, asam laktat yang menyebabkan pegal otot, bukan pegal otak. Memang bagaimana caranya jiwa mereka berpindah tubuh? Melalui aliran listrik? Merambat melalui udara? Atau mungkin partikel-partikel jiwa mereka terbang tertiup angin?

Itu adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah aku pikirkan. Betukar tubuh, sampai molekul larutan dapat dipisahkan dengan tangan kosong pun itu mustahil terjadi.

Aku menghela napas dan beranjak menuju jendela. Menatap langit yang bersih tanpa taburan bintang.

 _"Jangan terlalu menjadi orang yang realistis, kadang hal-hal tak terduga yang berhubungan dengan hal tidak realistis akan terjadi padamu."_

Kalimat Jihoon tadi siang tiba-tiba terngiang di telingaku. Mencoba berpikir tidak realistis, ya?

 _"Maksudnya berpikir jika yang namanya hantu adalah zat yang tersusun dari partikel-partikel senyawa kimia yang melayang ditiup angin?"_

 _"Astaga Wonwoo, sejak kapan hantu terbuat dari partikel kimia?"_

Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah frustasi Jihoon siang tadi. Mungkin menuruti kata-kata Jihoon tidak ada salahnya. Karena jika dipikirkan lagi aku sudah terlalu jahat padanya.

Baiklah, bertukar tubuh. Jika itu bisa, aku ingin bertukar tubuh dengan siapa ya? Mungkin dengan seorang dukun atau semacamnya, supaya aku bisa agak merubah pikiranku yang terlalu realistis. Atau dengan profesor, supaya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada dalam posisi sulit karena terlalu banyak berpikir tentang hasil penelitian dan berakhir stress. Tidak, aku bukan _masochist_.

Aku kembali memutar otak, menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Berpikir tidak realistis memang bukan gayaku.

Titik air hujan tiba-tiba jatuh ke bumi. Kututup jendela di depanku dan segera menuju tempat tidur. Mungkin saja besok aku akan mendapatkan ide ingin bertukar dengan siapa. Lagipula aku tidak telalu peduli.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Hujan di luar semakin deras. Tiba-tiba terbesit pikiran gila di kepalaku.

"Aku tidak keberatan bertukar tubuh dengan siapapun, asalkandiabukan orang bodoh yang akan merusak reputasiku di sekolah," gumamku entah pada siapa.

. . .

Aku tidak akan terpengaruh pertanyaan konyol dari Jihoon kan? Aku tidak percaya pada hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu dan tidak akan pernah.

"Jihoon, dimana kau?! Jihoon!"

Gila, benar-benar gila. Tidak mungkin aku termakan ucapanku sendiri. Pagi ini aku terbangun di ruangan berbeda dengan pakaian berbeda dan tubuh yang juga berbeda. Apa ini yang di sebuat bertukar tubuh? Tidak, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Jihoon!"

Aku menemukan Jihoon duduk di bangkunya. Dia tampak terkejut ketika aku menyebut namanya. Sial, pasti karena tubuh ini dia jadi tidak mengenaliku.

"Mingyu?"

Tunggu, Mingyu katanya? Jadi dia mengenali tubuh ini.

"Aku bukan Mingyu, ini aku Wonwoo."

"Seingatku, kemarin dia masih berkulit putih."

Aku mengerang frustasi. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Jihoon, kau ingat pertanyaanmu kemarin? Tentang bertukar tubuh dan semacamnya itu?"

"Kukira Wonwoo orang realistis yang tidak percaya akan hal seperti itu."

"Tapi kau percaya jika ini aku kan?"

"Mungkin."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan segera aku menarik tangan Jihoon menuju perpustakaan. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini saat ini juga.

"Jihoon, bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke tubuhku?"

Aku bertanya pelan sambil mengguncangkan bahunya. Jihoon hanya diam sambil menegdikkan bahunya.

"Kau bertanya padaku seolah aku yang tahu bagaimana caranya kau kembali ke tubuhmu."

"Seharusnya memang tidak, tapi dari jawaban dan nada bicaramu membuatku yakin kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

Aku melihat Jihoon menghela napas. Dia lantas menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan. "Mingyu, bisa kau kembalikan tubuhnya?"

Seketika aku menahan napas melihat orang itu. Tubuhku, itu tubuhku.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai tubuh ini."

Dia suka tubuhku? Jangan-jangan dia sudah melihat tubuhku? Tidak mungkin. "Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh dengan tubuhku kan?" hardikku spontan.

"Mungkin aku hanya akan menggunakannya sebagai objek percobaanku."

Ini hal paling gila dalam hidupku, terjebak dalam tubuh seorang pesulap. Karena tubuh ini, aku tidak berani untuk mandi atau berganti pakaian, dan akibatnya aku hanya memakai baju tidur ke sekolahku. Aku benar-benar bisa gila.

Hampir saja aku melamparinya dengan kamus setebal enam ratus halaman jika saja Park _saem_ –yang kuingat mengajar di kelasku sekarang– tiba-tiba muncul mencari Jihoon.

Sepeninggalan Jihoon suasana di sekitar kami benar-benar hening. Aku menundukkan kepalaku mencoba untuk kembali berpikir realistis. Pasti ada suatu alat yang menggunakan rumus rumit untuk memindahkan jiwa seperti ini. Ya, pasti seperti itu.

Aku tersentak melihat tubuh asliku tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Tubuhmu ada di tanganku," bisik Mingyu tepat di samping telingaku.

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 1

Wahh.. ternyata ada juga yang minat fanfic gaje macem gini.. aku terharu :" makasih yang udah baca, yang udah review makasih /sungkem/

O iya, jangan terlalu berharap ini ada adegan begituannya, aku sendiri masih ambigu siapa yang bakal jadi uke klo begini ._. Oke?

.

.

 **WARNING! Baca dulu untuk mengantisipasi kebingungan/?**

Berhubung ini tukeran tubuh pasti bakal ada yang bertanya-tanya "ini yang dimaksud Mingyu yang mana ya? Wonwoo yang mana ya? Kok bingung?"

Nah untuk menghindari pertanyaan seperti itu jadi aku mau kasih tau..

Tiap keluar

Wonwoo / Mingyu = yang dimaksud itu jiwa Wonwoo yang ada di tubuh Mingyu dan sebaliknya

'Wonwoo' / 'Mingyu' = artinya mereka lagi pura-pura normal/tidak tertukar

Ngerti kan? Ngerti dong..

.

Happy Reading~

.

 **-Author POV-**

"HAHH?! Mana mungkin?!" Tidak hanya berteriak Wonwoo juga menggebrak meja di depannya.

Mereka -Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jihoon- sekarang berada di apartemen Mingyu. Mereka ingin membicarakan bagaimana kedepannya dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Jihoon menghela napas, dia sudah tau jika seperti ini jadinya. "Wonwoo, dengar, ini yang terbaik untukmu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Mana mungkin mereka mengizinkanku tinggal bersama orang lain? Mereka overprotective padaku."

"Yang akan meminta izin aku, jadi tenang saja."

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang sibuk dengan gelas kopinya. Benar juga, yang akan meminta izin nanti Mingyu. Pada akhirnya Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela napas, dia sudah pasrah. Mungkin kapan-kapan Wonwoo akan melakukan penelitian tentang alat untuk memindahkan jiwa, supaya dia bisa kembali hidup normal.

Mingyu menaruh gelasnya dan mentandarkan punggungnya. "Kau belum mandi kan? Mau kumandikan?"

"HAH?!" Wonwoo dan Jihoon berteriak.

"Kau takut melihat tubuh itu kan? Itu tubuhku, aku sudah biasa melihatnya."

Wonwoo menunduk sambil meremat ujung pakaiannya. Jika diperhatikan, wajahnya memerah sampai telinga.

"Tapi aku malu!"

Mingyu mengerutkan kening, Jihoon juga, mereka gagal paham dengan Wonwoo. Mandi sendiri takut, dimandikan malu.

"Jadi tidak ingin mandi?" Kali ini Jihoon yang bertanya.

Sekarang gantian Wonwoo yang diam, dia bingung sendiri kalau seperti ini. Sementara Mingyu dan Jihoon gemas sendiri melihat Wonwoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Aku.. aku akan mandi sendiri." Mingyu dan Jihoon malah tidak yakin ketika melihat Wonwoo hampir menangis. Ini hanya mandi, Wonwoo sudah 18 tahun tapi tidak berani mandi.

"Yakin?" Mingyu memastikan. "Hyung bisa minta Jihoon untuk memandikan."

"Hah?!" Kali ini Jihoon yang berteriak. Meski Mingyu adalah sepupunya, tapi dari kecil Jihoon belum pernah mandi dengan laki-laki hitam itu.

Jihoon tersentak kecil ketika ponsel di sakunya berdering.

"Halo, Seungcheol hyung? Baiklah, aku akan sampai di sana dalam tiga menit, aku sedang di apartemen Mingyu."

Tidak usah diberitahu pun Wonwoo paham Jihoon tidak bisa. Sekali lagi dia memantapkan hatinya. "Aku akan mandi sendiri."

. . .

Setelah Jihoon meninggalkan apartemen Mingyu tadi Wonwoo langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sejak masuk ke kamar mandi, Wonwoo terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha agar bisa berpikir positif.

 _'Aku dan Mingyu sama-sama pria, jadi tidak masalah jika aku melihat tubuhnya. Lagipula tubuh kami tidak jauh berbeda bentuknya.'_

Dengan perlahan Wonwoo melepas kancing piyama yang dia kenakan. Setelah terlepas semua, dia melemparkannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor yang ada di pojok kamar mandi.

Wonwoo berbalik dan menghadap cermin, entah kenapa dia menyesal melakukannya.

Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati. ' _Sial, tubuhnya sangat seksi_.'

Dia dapat melihat kulit kecokelatan dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna di sana.

' _Sial sial sial..'_

Sudah tidak terhitung Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya hari ini. "Aku tidak mungkin 'mengeras' hanya karena melihat tubuhku yang sekarang kan?"

 _'Hilangkan pikiran kotor dari kepalamu Jeon Wonwoo. Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa mencoba melihat film biru supaya aku lebih terbiasa dengan tubuh pria lain.'_

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo memilih membelakangi cermin, setelahnya baru dia tarik turun celana panjang yang dipakainya, menyisakan celana dalam berwarna navi.

"Sial pangkat empat! Apa yang sekarang kulihat? Mataku tidak suci lagi! AHHH.. aku benar-benar bisa gila jika seperti ini."

. . .

Sudah empat puluh lima menit Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia jadi khawatir dengan apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo di dalam sana, kenapa lama sekali, dia laki-laki kan?

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Mingyu sudah melihat seluruh lekuk tubuhnya yang sekarang. Tubuh asli Jeon Wonwoo tidak kalah seksi dengan tubuh wanita, bahkan lebih. Dan sayangnya Mingyu sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh dengan tubuh Wonwoo tadi pagi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Wonwoo yang keluar dengan handuk yang menutupi daerah privatnya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di dalam? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Luluran," singkat, padat, menusuk. Wonwoo baru saja mengatai tubuh tan seksinya. Mingyu bahkan tidak punya lulur.

"Ini pakaianku, pakailah. Jika mencariku ada di depan televisi."

 **-Wonwoo POV-**

Selesai mengganti pakaian aku keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah. Di sana sudah ada Mingyu yang sedang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Buku apa itu?"

Mingyu menoleh padaku sesaat lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin. Ini buku peninggalan nenekku. Aku menemukannya ketika pulang ke rumah ibuku."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Kulirik sedikit isi buku itu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tulisannya. Itu bukan bahasa Korea.

"Apa itu sejenis buku takhayul?"

"Buku takhayul?" Mingyu balik bertanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Benda yang bisa terbang hanya dengan menggerakkan tongkat misalnya. Itu takhayul."

Kulihat Mingyu menutup bukunya lalu menghadapku. "Hyung bilang itu takhayul? Lalu pertukaran tubuh kita ini juga takhayul? Ini nyata, Hyung, nyata."

Aku terdiam, bisa kurasakan Mingyu menatap tajam padaku. Aku mencoba menghiraukannya. Bukankah hal-hal seperti ini tidak nyata? Tapi apa yang terjadi padaku ini nyata. Aku tidak ingin percaya, pasti ada cara lain untuk memindahkan jiwa seperti ini. Tapi ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan Mingyu mendorongku hingga terbaring di sofa. Dia berada di atasku. Ini terasa aneh, melihat wajahku sendiri tepat berada di atasku, aku seperti sedang bercermin.

"Tidak hanya hal nyata yang bisa dilihat, hyung hanya belum pernah melihat hal-hal tidak terlihat itu."

"Seandainya itu nyata pun aku tidak ingin melihatnya."

Aku memalingkan wajahku, dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat Mingyu tersenyum meremehkan. "Hyung takut kan?"

Aku benar-benar ingin menonjok wajahku sendiri. Seumur-umur aku belum pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi menjijikkan seperti itu. "Aku tidak takut pada hal yang bahkan tidak ada sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

Belum sempat aku memberikan respon apapun Mingyu sudah menciumku tepat di bibir. Mataku membola. Ciuman pertamaku. Jika ada orang lain yang melihat pasti mereka akan berpikir aku yang agresif.

Aku mencoba mendorong Mingyu menjauh tapi sia-sia. Dia malah mengeratkan cengkeramannya di bahuku. Ini salah, seharusnya aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang kucintai.

 **-Author POV-**

Mingyu menutup matanya dan mulai melumat bibir dibawahnya. Rasanya aneh, dia berciuman dengan bibirnya sendiri. Tapi entahlah, Mingyu menikmati ini. Bisa dia rasakan Wonwoo juga mulai menutup matanya. Tubuh laki-laki dibawahnya mulai melemas, tidak ada lagi pemberontakan.

Bruukk~

Mingyu langsung melepas ciumannya ketika menyadari ada orang lain yang datang. Di sana ada Seokmin yang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi bodohnya dan juga kantung belanjaannya yang jatuh berserakan.

Mingyu bangkit dari atas Wonwoo dan berdiri untuk membenarkan pakaiannya yang agak berantakan. "Ada apa?"

Seokmin gugup luar biasa. Dia takut juga sebenarnya. Ternyata ada juga orang yang bisa menjadikan 'Mingyu' sebagai bottom. Seokmin berpikir jika orang itu pasti sangat tangguh. "A. ahh.. aku mencari 'Kim Mingyu' untuk memberikan bahan makanan dari ibunya."

"Uhh.." Wonwoo memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening setelah ciuman tadi. Dia mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk.

"Eoh.. 'Mingyu', ibumu menitipkan bahan makanan padaku. Aku akan meletakkannya di dapur," ujar Seokmin pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang masih memegangi kepalanya mengerutkan dahi, Mingyu juga. Kesimpulannya Seokmin belum tahu mereka bertukar. Mingyu yang sadar terlebih dahulu langsung menarik hidung Wonwoo.

"Ahh.. iya, letakkan saja di sana, akan kubereskan nanti."

Dengan gemetar Seokmin membereskan belanjaan yang tercecer tadi dan meletakkannya di meja dapur.

"'Mingyu' aku pergi, jika ingin melakukan sesuatu pastikan pintu apartemenmu terkunci." Dan setelah itu Seokmin benar-benar keluar dari apartemen Mingyu.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartemen. "Ayo ke rumahku."

Mingyu diam sebentar baru menjawab, "untuk apa? Hyung ingin aku melamarmu?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, dia juga mendengus kasar. "Kau bilang aku harus tinggal di sini?"

"Hyung, seharusnya aku yang harus tinggal di sini. Ini kan sekarang rumahmu," Mingyu mengoreksi.

Wonwoo malah jadi bingung sendiri. Benar juga sih. Sekarang dia berada di tubuh Mingyu jadi secara tidak langsung rumah ini sekarang miliknya. Tapi kan tetap saja Mingyu yang asli yang memilikinya.

"Baiklah terserah, cepat kita pergi ke rumahku. Aku ingin segera kembali ke tubuhku sendiri."

. . .

Rumah keluarga Wonwoo tidak terlalu besar. Pekarangannya lumayan luas dengan beberapa jenis tanaman tumbuh di sana. Suasananya tenang meskipun masih di wilayah kota.

"Ayo masuk."

Wonwoo mempesrsilahkan Mingyu memasuki rumahnya. Sepi, tidak ada orang. Hari sudah menjelang sore tapi belum ada lampu di rumah itu yang dihidupkan.

"Di mana orangtuamu?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Mereka masih bekerja. Biasanya di rumah sekitar jam 8." Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Wonwoo di lantai atas. Pintu kayu bercat putih, terlihat paling berbeda mengingat semua pintu di rumah itu hanya di pernis biasa.

Wonwoo menarik sebuah koper dari bawah tempat tidurnya dan meletakkannya di atas kasur. Dia mengambil beberapa setel pakaiannya dari lemari dan memasukkannya ke koper.

"Hyung, aku ingin mandi."

"Kamar mandi ada tepat di sebelah kiri kamarku, kau tidak lupa kan?" jawab Wonwoo sambil masih menata barang-barangnya.

Mingyu yang sedang memilih pakaian berdehem pelan. "Sebenarnya aku mandi di ruang klub basket tadi pagi."

"Kau merusak imejku di sekolah Kim Mingyu."

"Kau juga sama, Hyung. Kau bahkan ke sekolah menggunakan piyama." Dan dengan santainya Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan dahi berkedut menahan emosi.

Setelah selesai dengan barang-barangnya, Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menutup matanya. Dia lelah, fisik dan pikirannya, semuanya. Wonwoo bingung dengan semua ini.

Wonwoo menghela napas berat dan membuka matanya. Seketika jantungnya hampir berhenti. Tepat di atasnya ada wajah seorang wanita berambut panjang, berkulit putih dan sangat pucat, bahkan hampir membiru. Darah segar masih tampak mengalir dari kepalanya.

"AAA~"

Buru-buru Wonwoo menutup matanya lagi dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berlari menuju kamar mandi menyusul Mingyu.

Sementara itu Mingyu yang masih penuh dengan busa sabun bingung sendiri. Wonwoo tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mandi dengan berteriak, wajah memucat dan langsung memeluknya.

"Mingyu.. Mingyu.. selamatkan aku.." Wonwoo meracau berulang-ulang sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Mingyu.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Di sana.. di sana.. di kamarku.."

Karena tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Wonwoo, Mingyu menjauhkan wajah Wonwoo dari lehernya. "Hyung, tarik napas, keluarkan. Tenanglah."

Wonwoo kini mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Mingyu pun masih menunggu Wonwoo sampai benar-benar tenang.

"Sudah?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "Sekarang katakan ada apa."

"Tadi.. di kamarku.. wanita.. berdarah.. aku.."

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo diam seketika, dia terkejut, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, matanya kini malah berkaca-kaca. Melihat Wonwoo seperti itu membuat Mingyu dirundung rasa bersalah. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat membentak Wonwoo. Tapi ternyata kenyataannya berbeda dengan ekspektasi.

"Hyung, maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat membentakmu," sesal Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk, tatapan matanya mengarah ke bawah, dan dia baru sadar jika Mingyu tidak memakai baju sama sekali.

"GYAA~" Sontak saja Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dari Mingyu dan berbalik membelakanginya.

"Hyung, kau itu kenapa?"

Seharusnya Wonwoo tidak seperti ini, tubuh Mingyu sekarang adalah tubuhnya yang dulu. Seharusnya Wonwoo tidak terkejut ataupun malu, bahkan merasa ternoda(?). Dulu dia sudah sering melihat tubuh itu. Tapi kenapa?

"Hyung?"

Mingyu yang ingin mendekati Wonwoo langsung berhenti mendengar teriakan laki-laki itu, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku akan menunggu di sini!"

Tanpa bertanya lagi Mingyu segera melaksanakan perintah Wonwoo. Setelah selesai dengan mandinya, Mingyu memakai pakaian yang tadi dia tarik dari lemari pakaian Wonwoo.

"Sudah hyung."

Wonwoo berbalik menghadap Mingyu, dia menghela napas lega melihat Mingyu sudah benar-benar selesai.

"Jadi ada apa tadi?" Mingyu bertanya lagi alasan Wonwoo tiba-tiba datang berteriak dan memeluknya tadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?!"

Mingyu bingung lagi, Wonwoo masih seperti itu, tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku melihat perempuan berdarah di depan mataku?!"

Napas Wonwoo terengah-engah setelah mengatakan itu, keringat dingin mulai menuruni dahinya. Tatapan matanya tertuju ke arah Mingyu, tapi tidak fokus.

Mingyu malah ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum miring. Wonwoo yang melihat senyuman itu mulai jengkel lagi. Tidak suka jika wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi menjijikkan seperti itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melihatnya?" Wonwoo mengangguk, malas mengeluarkan suara.

Mingyu pun menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat lagi."

"Kim Mingyu! Berhenti! Aku tidak mau." Wonwoo terus memberontak mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu. Tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil. Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya yang dulu punya kekuatan sebesar ini.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo yang tidak tertutup. Mingyu berada di depan dan Wonwoo bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Jadi yang mana yang hyung lihat?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Yang mana?" Wonwoo mengulangi pertanyaan Mingyu. Memangnya ada berapa? Kann hanya satu yang dilihat Wonwoo tadi.

Mingyu mengangguk. Wonwoo yang bingung pun ikut melihat ke dalam kamarnya. Dan seketika itu pula Wonwoo pingsan di tempat.

"WONWOO HYUNG!"

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Saatnya bales review pembaca sekalian.. ehhmm..

 **Chan-min** Aku yang nulis juga bingung ._. Mau masukin horror, tapi sebenernya bukan horror, jadi kumasukin fantasy, tapi kayaknya juga bukan fantasy /apadong? Iya ini school life

 **aylopyu** Sayangnya udah diapa-apain :'v

 **straxberrympos** nah aku juga sempet kepikiran gitu, masa iya mingyu diukein ._.

 **Arlequeen Kim** Sebenernya banyak kok genre macem gini. makasih udah koreksi. yg rumah sama sekolah itu ternyata kelewat belum diedit, tapi udah diganti kok :D

 **restypw** Di chap ini udah diperjelas ya, yg mana mingyu yg mana wonu..

 **MissCarat** Awalnya aku juga bingung mau jadiin mingyu apa, antara penyihir sama pesulap. dan berakhir jadi pesulap, eh ga juga sih, di chap depan(mungkin) bakal dijelasin, ditunggu yahh..

 **11234dong** Kapan2 diceritain asal mulanya, tapi ga tau kapan, tunngu aja :'v

 **equuleusblack** gimana ya? Sempet kepikiran tapi masih abu abu. Ada saran gimana mereka bisa tukeran?

 **980218 Chwe** Mungkin, bisa jadi begitu '-' Mingyu yg dijebol /bayangin xD

 **alwaysmeanie** Entah ini nanti ada begituannya ga aku belum tahu, ini dimasukin rate M karena banyak adegan yang nyerempet kesitu.. jadi jangan terlalu berharap yahh.. :'v

Maaf ya ga semua review kebales, aku bingung mau bales gimana soalnya '-'

.

.

Satu lagi..

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1437 H

MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN..

Maafkan saya sebagai author fanfic ga mutu klo banyak salah ya, maafin author yang nistain para cast..

Wonu : lu gue maafin klo gue jadi top

Author : takdirmu jadi bottom nak..

Aming : dimaafin klo di fanfic ini ada enaenanya sama wonu hyung

Author : ga janji ming, ga janji, authornya masih polos

Readers : polos polos pantatmu!

Oke, abaikan ini..

.

.

Satu lagi.. satu lagi.. /banyak amat woy!

Fanfic ini juga di post di wattpad, jadi klo ada yang suka main ke sana mampir ke akunku /ngapain?/ ya ga papa sih, main gitu walaupun isinya juga baru satu..

Oke makasih semuanya..


	3. Chapter 2

Hai gaess.. aku datang kembali untuk menistakan Mingyu tercinta.. huahahaha xD klo kemarin Mingyu yang di tubuh Wonu agresif banget, sekarang gantian Wonu yang di tubuh Mingyu jadi agresif.

Di sini juga muncul kopel baru.. siapa ya? Seunghan? No. Soonhoon? No. Junhao? Belum saatnya muncul. Soonseok? Eumm.. bukan.

Dan new kopel adalah Jicheol! Yaey..

Jisoo-Seungcheol? Bukan. Tapi Jihoon-Seungcheol /digebuk emak/ baca ya.. baca baca..

.

 **WARNING! Baca lagi!**

Berhubung ini tukeran tubuh pasti bakal ada yang bertanya-tanya "ini yang dimaksud Mingyu yang mana ya? Wonwoo yang mana ya? Kok bingung?"

Nah untuk menghindari pertanyaan seperti itu jadi aku mau kasih tau..

Tiap keluar

Wonwoo / Mingyu = yang dimaksud itu jiwa Wonwoo yang ada di tubuh Mingyu dan sebaliknya

'Wonwoo' / 'Mingyu' = artinya mereka lagi pura-pura normal/tidak tertukar, bisa juga ketika orang lain mengira mereka normal

.

.

Happy Reading..

.

.

 **-Author POV-**

"Jadi ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Jihoon setelah Seokmin sudah lebih tenang.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Seokmin datang ke apartemen Seungcheol dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Kesadarannya seolah menghilang. Tatapan matanya sempat kosong tadi.

" _Hyung_ , Seungcheol _hyung_." Seokmin mulai bersuara. Seungcheol menoleh pada Seokmin yang kesadarannya masih belum kembali seutuhnya.

"Aku masih waras kan?" Tanya Seokmin.

Seungcheol berdehem dulu baru menjawab, "Sebenarnya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Berarti aku hanya berhalusinasi saja tadi."

"Apa maksumu?" Seungcheol dan Jihoon semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Seokmin.

"Mingyu menjadi _bottom._ "

Krik~ Seketika suasana di ruangan itu berubah hening. Mingyu memang kekanakan, dia juga manja, tapi menjadi _bottom_? Itu tidak masuk akal. Kalau iya, _top_ nya seperti apa?

"Ahaha.. Lee Seokmin, itu tidak mungkin, jangan melucu."

Krik krik~ Seokmin dan Jihoon melempari Seungcheol dengan tatapan aneh. Merasa diperhatikan, Seungcheol menatap dua orang di sana bergantian, lalu diam tanpa kata lagi.

"Itu nyata kok," ujar Jihoon.

"HAH?"

Krik krik krik~

"Ahahaha.."

Wajah Jihoon berubah masam karena dua orang itu malah menertawainya. Bibinya mengerucut beberapa senti dan tangannya meremat bantal sofa di pangkuannya.

"Berhenti tertawa!"

Bukannya berhenti dua orang itu malah semakin tergelak. Bahkan air mata Seokmin sudah mengalir dari tadi.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" Oke, Jihoon merajuk.

Seungcheol seketika langsung menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap Seokmin yang masih belum berhenti tertawa. Dengan sekuat tenaga diinjaknya kaki Seokmin hingga sang empu menjerit keras. Seokmin hampir protes jika saja dia tidak melihat ekspresi menakutkan Jihoon.

"Jihoon." Seungcheol ingin menyentuh bahu Jihoon tapi langsung ditepis begitu saja.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku membencimu Choi Seungcheol!"

Mati kau Choi Seungcheol. Kekasihmu merajuk seperti ini, bagaimana caranya menenangkan orang tsundere galak sepertinya?

Sementara itu Seokmin yang mengetahui kondisi sekarang sedang tidak kondusif langsung pamit pulang. "Seungcheol _hyung_ , aku pulang dulu. Ini sudah hampir malam."

Seungcheol mengerang frustasi. "Jihoon.. Jihoonie, jangan marah. Aku minta maaf, ya?"

Jihoon mendengus kasar dan membuang muka. "Apa aku mengenalmu? Ah, kenapa aku di sini? Aku harus pulang."

Seungcheol langsung menahan tangan Jihoon yang akan pergi. Dia memberikan tatapan memelas pada pemuda mungil itu. "Choi Jihoon, Jihoonnya Seungcheol, aku minta maaf ya?"

"Itu menjijikkan."

Bukannya berhenti Seungcheol malah semakin menggoda Jihoon kecilnya. Dia tahu jika wajah Jihoon memerah sampai telinga. Tapi memang dasarnya Jihoon itu tsundere akut, yaa.. begitulah.

. . .

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Wonwoo pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri. Mingyu menunggu dengan sabar di sampingnya. Sesekali dia juga berbicara 'sendiri', seperti mencoba mengusir sesuatu.

"Ish.. kalian pergilah, dia takut hantu."

Mingyu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada 'wanita kepala berdarah dan teman-temannya', menyuruh mereka untuk pergi.

"Pergi sana pergi."

"Eunghh.." Wonwoo melenguh, kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang buram.

"Wonwoo _hyung?_ "

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, dan yang ditatap tersenyum sumringah. Tapi tanpa sengaja Wonwoo melihat sesuatu di samping Mingyu.

"AAA~"

Mingyu menghela napas berat. Dia menoleh ke samping menatap 'wanita' di sana. "Kan, dia pingsan lagi."

Oke, Kim Mingyu positif gila.

"Aku pulang."

Mingyu langsung berdiri dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara itu. Kalau tidak salah itu ibu Wonwoo. Dengan segera Mingyu keluar dari kamar untuk pergi menyambut 'ibunya'.

" _Eomma_?"

"Eoh, 'Wonwoo', maaf _eomma_ baru pulang."

Mingyu tersenyum. Ibu Wonwoo ternyata adalah orang yang hangat. Tadi pagi dia tidak sempat berinteraksi karena ibu Wonwoo sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa _eomma_ sudah makan? Aku akan masak sesuatu untuk _eomma_."

"Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, 'Wonwoo- _ya_ '. Kau bisa melukai dirimu lagi."

Mingyu mengernyit, melukai diri? Apa Wonwoo sebegitu tidak bisa memasak kah? Kalau iya maka tamat riwayatnya ketika praktek memasak di sekolahan.

"Tidak tidak. Aku sudah belajar. Jadi sekarang _eomma_ mandi saja dan tunggu di meja makan oke?"

" _Eomma_ masih bisa menyiapkan makan malam, 'Wonwoo- _ya_ '."

Mingyu menyentuh bahu ibu Wonwoo dan mendorongnya pelan, mengisyaratkan beliau untuk segera mandi. " _Eomma_ mandi saja, aku akan baik-baik saja, sungguh. Oh ya, temanku nanti akan ikut makan malam bersama kita, dia sekarang sedang 'tidur' karena kelelahan."

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati oke?"

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia menghela napas ketika ibu Wonwoo sudah benar-benar pergi dari sana. Selamat tinggal nilai A di kelas memasak.

. . .

Sejujurnya Wonwoo sudah sadar dari tadi, tepat ketika meninggalkan kamar ini. Tapi dasarnya saja Wonwoo itu penakut, jadi dia tidak berani membuka matanya. Wonwoo jadi trauma, serius. Wonwoo berharap Mingyu segera kembali karena dia sudah lelah pura-pura pingsan seperti ini.

Wonwoo berjengit, ponsel di dekat kepalanya berdering. Itu ponsel Mingyu karena ponsel Wonwoo selalu dalam mode getar. Wonwoo diam, ingin mengangkatnya tapi takut membuka mata. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel itu berhenti berdering, tapi tidak sampai lima detik berdering lagi.

' _Apa ini sangat penting?'_ Batin Wonwoo.

Dengan terpaksa Wonwoo mengambil ponsel itu masih dengan mata tertutup. Menebak-nebak di mana dia harus menggeser ikon hijau lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

"Halo?"

Ponsel Mingyu masih berdering, meleset ternyata tebakannya. Wonwoo mencoba lagi dan kembali menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga.

"Halo?"

Kali ini tidak ada sahutan. "Halo?" Ulang Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , telponnya sudah terputus."

"Hah?"

Wonwoo langsung membuka matanya. Dia menatap Mingyu lalu beralih pada ponsel di tangannya, menatap Mingyu lagi dan melemparkan ponsel itu ke wajah Mingyu yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

" _Hyung_ , sakit," keluh Mingyu sambil memegangi hidunganya.

Wonwoo meringis, dia setuju kalau itu sakit. Mau minta maaf, tapi gengsi. Ya sudah lah ya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Mingyu berdering lagi, kali ini sang pemilik yang mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Halo, ini ponsel 'Mingyu' kan? Apa dia ada di sana?"_ Tanya suara di seberang sana.

Mingyu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan melihat identitas penelpon. ' _Eomma_ '. Mati, Mingyu lupa kalau suaranya pasti berbeda, suara Wonwoo lebih dalam dari suaranya.

" .. 'Mingyu' tadi ke kamar kecil, tunggu sebentar, Bibi."

Buru-buru Mingyu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Wonwoo.

"Bicaralah, ini dari ibuku."

Tidak usah dijelaskan pun Wonwoo sudah mengerti. Ponsel Mingyu kini beralih tangan padanya. Dengan gemetar Wonwoo menempelkan ponsel itu di tellinganya.

"Halo, _Eomma_?"

 _"Kim Mingyu, kemana saja kau tidak pulang ke rumah selama seminggu? Aku sekarang di apartemenmu tapi tidak ada orang."_

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu meminta pertolongan. Yang dilirik malah pergi melarikan diri. Tidak lupa menjatuhkan bom bunuh diri.

"'Mingyu' sayang, ayo makan malam. Orang tuaku sudah menunggu."

Kim Mingyu sialan. Wonwoo sedang mengabsen penghuni kebun binatang di kepalanya sekarang.

 _"'Kim Mingyu', kau di mana hah? Tadi itu kekasihmu?"_

" _Eomma_ , tidak, bukan begitu." Wonwoo kelabakan sendiri, kekasih apa, baru juga bertemu tadi pagi.

 _"Aku tidak mau tahu, besok kau harus pulang ke rumahku dengan kekasihmu."_

Telponnya terputus, bagus. Kim Mingyu harus bertanggung jawab. Mana Wonwoo tidak kenal orang tua Mingyu. Wonwoo harus bagaimana coba.

Setelah selesai mengabsen isi kebun binatang, Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat tidur berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan. Sesampainya di sana Wonwoo sudah melihat ibunya duduk di salah satu kursi, dan juga Kim Mingyu yang masih berkutat dengan peralatan masak.

Merasakan kehadiran orang lain ibu Wonwoo menoleh. "Temannya 'Wonwoo'?" Tanya ibu Wonwoo dengan ramah.

Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk, dia mengangguk kecil. "K.'Kim Mingyu' _imnida_."

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang Wonwoo dapat melihat punggung Mingyu yang agak bergetar. Dan bisa Wonwoo tebak kalau orang itu sedang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Sialan.

"Kemarilah, 'Mingyu- _ya'._ Ikutlah makan malam bersama kami. Entah kerasukan apa sampai Wonwoo bisa memasak." Ibu Wonwoo tertawa kecil setelahnya.

" .. aku tidak ingin merepotkan, Bibi."

"Tidak, sayang. Kemarilah. _Aigo_ , kau sangat tampan."

Entah Wonwoo harus merasa senang atau sedih mendengar ibunya memujinya tampan. Tapi ini wajahnya Mingyu. Ibunya selalu mengatakan kalau dia manis dulu.

"Wahh.. tampan sekali. Kenapa 'Wonwoo' tidak mempunyai wajah tampan juga ya? Dia terlalu manis." Nah kan benar. Wonwoo itu tidak pernah menjadi tampan di mata ibunya.

" _Eomma_ , aku tampan."

"Anda benar, 'Wonwoo' memang manis, dia juga cantik."

Entah kenapa sebaris kalimat itu meluncur keluar dengan indah dari mulutnya. Dia tadi hanya berpikir untuk membalas perbuatan Mingyu. Hmm.. mengorbankn sedikir harga dirinya sebagai Jeon Wonwoo yang asli. Tidak apa-apalah.

"Aku berharap 'Wonwoo' mempunyai kekasih yang tampan sepertimu nantinya," ucap ibu Wonwoo dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aww.."

Wonwoo dan ibunya menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya.

"'Wonwoo- _ya_ ' ada apa?"

Mingyu berhenti mengibaskan tangannya, dia menoleh ke arah ibu Wonwoo dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak _eomma_ , tidak ada apa-apa."

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Mingyu. "Tanganmu terkena penggorengan," ujarnya.

"'Wonwoo- _ya_ ' biar _eomma_ yang memasak, kau itu tidak bisa memasak jadi jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak apa-apa _eomma_ , ini hanya luka kecil."

"Aku akan mengobatimu." Mingyu terkejut, Wonwoo sendiri juga terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Untuk apa peduli pada orang licik macam Kim Mingyu.

"Tolong ya, 'Mingyu- _ya_ '." Ibu Wonwoo memohon. Wonwoo sendiri mengiyakan, enak saja tubuhnya yang mulus dilukai.

Wonwoo menarik Mingyu kembali ke kamarnya. Apa tadi Wonwoo sudah terlihat keren? Dia keren kan? Wonwoo jadi ingin melakukannya lagi ketika sudah kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kamar, Wonwoo segera mencari kotak obat di laci meja belajarnya, membiarkan Mingyu duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ peduli?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo duduk di samping Mingyu, mengambil tangan pemuda itu dan mengoleskan salep di jari Mingyu yang terkena penggorengan tadi.

"Yang kau lukai adalah tubuhku."

Mingyu cemberut mendengar itu, dia kira Wonwoo benar-benar khawatir padanya, ternyata hanya pada tubuhnya saja.

"Jadi.. apa yang dikatakan ibuku tadi?" Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Diingatkan tentang ibu Mingyu, Wonwoo jadi sebal sendiri. "Apa ibumu galak?"

"Iya dan tidak. Menurutku sih tidak tapi ibuku terlalu keras kepala. Kenapa?"

Wonwoo manggut-manggut. "Ibumu marah-marah karena kau tidak pulang ke rumahnya selama seminggu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Dia memintaku pulang bersamamu. Ibumu berpikir kita sepasang kekasih karena kalimat ambigumu itu." Nada bicara Wonwoo berubah sinis membuat Mingyu terkekeh.

Suasana hening sejenak. Wonwoo berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ingin ditanyakan, tapi enggan, tapi penasaran juga. "Tapi.. bagaimana bisa aku melihat tadi?"

"Melihat apa? Dia?" Mingyu menunjuk sudut kamar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengikuti tangan Mingyu. Kali ini Wonwoo tidak berteriak, dia diam masih memperhatikan sudut kamarnya.

"Dia cantik," ujar Wonwoo tanpa sadar. "Tadi sangat mengerikan."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Begitulah, kadang mereka terlihat indah, kadang mengerikan."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat mereka. Biarkan saja mereka di dekatku tanpa aku tahu."

"Yakin? Kujamin _hyung_ tidak akan mau."

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu lagi. "Kenapa? Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin hidup normal seperti dulu."

" _Hyung_ pasti tidak mau kucium lagi."

"HAH?!"

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , Mingyu- _ya_ , ayo makan malam." Terdengar suara ibu Wonwoo memanggil mereka.

. . .

Seungcheol bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Dia masih mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan nyawanya yang belum kembali semua. Menengok ke sampingnya, sudah tidak ada orang disana. Mungkin di dapur. Seungcheol segera memakai celananya dan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Ternyata Jihoonnya masih bisa berjalan sampai ke sana.

Benar saja, sesampainya Seungcheol di dapur dia melihat Jihoon sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat masaknya. Jika diperhatikan lagi Jihoon sekarang tampak lucu dan juga.. seksi. Uhh… melihat Jihoon memakai kemejanya yang jelas-jelas kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, Seungcheol jadi ingin kejadian semalam terulang lagi.

"Kau tidak lelah hmm?" tanya Seungcheol dengan lembut.

Jihoon menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang kini duduk di kursi meja makan dan tersenyum. "Tidak, sekarang sudah lebih baik."

Jika ditanya apa Seungcheol tidak ingin melakukan _back hug_ pada Jihoon sudah pasti jawabannya sangat ingin. Tapi mengingat dulu Seungcheol pernah dipukul dengan sendok sayur ketika Jihoon sedang memasak sup, Seungcheol sudah kapok. Apalagi sekarang Jihoon sedang memegang pisau. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Maaf ya aku hanya membuat nasi goreng, bahan-bahan masakannya tertinggal di apartemen Mingyu kemarin."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Seungcheol memaklumi. "O iya, yang kau katakan kemarin tentang Mingyu menjadi _bottom_ , itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Antara mungkin dan tidak."

Seungcheol mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jihoon.

"Kau tahu Wonwoo temanku?" Seungcheol mengangguk. "Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertukar jiwa."

"APA?! Kenapa bisa."

Jihoon sudah tahu jika respon Seungcheol akan seperti ini, jadi dia mematikan kompor dan duduk di seberang kekasihnya. Masa bodoh dengan nasi goreng yang belum selesai.

"Kau tahu siapa keluarga Kim kan?" tanya Jihoon yang akan memulai penjelasannya.

Seungcheol mengangguk dengan ragu. "Penyihir?"

"Ya, semua keturunan murni keluarga Kim adalah penyihir, termasuk Mingyu. Tapi predikat penyihir tidak langsung melekat pada keturunan Kim sejak lahir. Ketika Kim baru saja lahir mereka adalah anak pada umumnya, tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Ketika mulai berusia sepuluh tahun mereka adalah pesulap, mereka bisa merubah benda apapun menjadi yang mereka mau sampai berusia tujuh belas tahun. Setelah itu mereka disebut ilusionis, mereka bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain. Baru ketika mereka berusia 25 tahun ke atas mereka bisa menjadi penyihir," ujar Jihoon menjelaskan.

"Lalu, menukar Jiwa? Bukannya itu sudah sampai tahap penyihir?"

Jihoon mengiyakan pertanyaan Seungcheol. "Seharusnya memang begitu. Apalagi yang kutahu predikat sebagai penyihir itu diberikan seteleh mereka menikah. Tapi karena Mingyu itu terlalu pandai dan juga suka seenaknya sendiri, ya begitulah."

"Tapi bukannya ibumu juga dari keluarga Kim? Apa kau juga memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Ayahku bermarga Lee. Aku bukan keturunan murni, tapi campuran."

"Jadi ibumu memiliki kekuatan seperti itu? Apa dia juga pernah menukar jiwa orang?"

Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya lalu beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyelesaikan kembali acara memasaknya. Kali ini dia hampir saja melemparkan penggorengan bersama isinya karena tiba-tiba Seungcheol memeluknya dari belakang.

"Choi Seungcheol lepaskan aku, atau penggorengan ini benar-benar melayang ke arahmu," ancam Jihoon.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Seungcheol malah meniup pelan telinga Jihoon yang sensitif dan jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang mulai bergerak menyingkap kemeja yang dipakai kekasih mungilnya.

"Ahhh.. ..cheol..hh." Dan itu sukses membuat suara-suara desahan seksi Jihoon keluar.

Seungcheol menyeringai, dia membalikkan tubuh Jihoon dan menggendongnya seperti koala. "Sepertinya aku tidak butuh nasi goreng, karena aku punya sesuatu yang lebih memuaskan."

Sepertinya Jihoon benar-benar tidak akan bisa berjalan setelah ini.

. . .

Wonwoo mengerang, tubuhnya kedinginan. Dia meraba-raba tempat tidur mencoba menemukan selimutnya. Tapi bukannya menemukan selimut dia malah menemukan.. apa ya? Yang jelas rasanya hangat, jadi tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo memeluknya.

"Hngg.."

Itu tadi jelas suara Wonwoo kan? Tapi Wonwoo sendiri merasa tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Hmm.. sesakk.." iya.. itu suara berat nan seksi milik Jeon Wonwoo seorang dan asalnya dari sesuatu di pelukannya.

Karena penasaran Wonwoo membuka matanya memastikan apa yang dekarang berada di pelukannya.

"AAA~" Wonwoo kaget sampai dia reflek mendorong Mingyu sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Rupanya Wonwoo baru ingat jika mereka bertukar tubuh, tapi yang tidak Wonwoo tahu adalah kenapa mereka tidur seranjang.

Mingyu langsung terbangun ketika merasakan kerasnya lantai kamar Wonwoo. Dia meringis karena disadarkan dengan paksa seperti ini.

" _Hyung,_ sakit~"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidur denganku?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut.

"Memang apa? Seharusnya aku yang takut, semalam _hyung_ hampir memperkosaku."

"HAHH?!"

.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Kim Mingyu."

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ada yang aneh dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu jadi takut. Bahkan hampir serangan jantung ketika tiba-tiba Wonwoo mencengkeram bahunya dan menatapnya tajam.

" _Hyung,_ kau kenapa?"

"Kim Mingyu, cium aku!"

"HAH?!"

Buru-buru Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo menjauh. Mingyu sekarang merinding, serius. Apa bertukar jiwa seperti ini juga bisa mengubah sifat yang dimiliki? Atau mungkin sifat-sifat itu ada yang tertinggal di tubuh yang asli? Kenapa Mingyu sekarang seperti _bottom_?

Tapi bukannya menjauh, Wonwoo malah semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada bahu Mingyu dan sesekali mengguncangnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Aku tidak mau melihat makhluk-makhluk melayang dengan darah di sekujur tubuh mereka. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya makan sambil menonton makhluk melayang dengan gergaji menancap di kepala?"

" _Hyung_ , hentikan, aku pusing."

Sungguh kekuatan Wonwoo itu tidak main-main. Mingyu baru bisa bernapas lega ketika Wonwoo melepaskan cengkeramannnya. Dia diam sejenak, mengatur napasnya dan mencoba menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

"Kukira _hyung_ tidak akan peraya jika cara menutup penglihatanmu itu dengan cara menciummu? Biasanya _hyung_ akan bersikeras mencari alat yang realistis."

Kini giliran Wonwoo yang diam. Wonwoo tau itu. Entahlah. Yang jelas Wonwoo sudah frustasi, dia sudah tidak kuat. Mungkin jika ini masih terus berlanjut Wonwoo bisa menjadi penghuni rumah sakit jiwa.

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat cium aku! Atau aku yang akan menciummu."

Mingyu sekarang ingin lari, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Yang ada Wonwoo malah mendorongnya hingga berbaring di tempat tidur.

" _Hyung_ , berhenti."

Mingyu berusaha menghidar tapi dengan sigap Wonwoo mengurung tubuh Mingyu di bawah kungkungannya dan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Apakah sekarang Mingyu menjadi korban pemerkosaan?

Mingyu terus meronta tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Memang pada dasarnya tubuh Wonwoo yang asli itu lemah, yahh.. mau bagaimana lagi.

"Lepaskan aku _, Hyung_!"

"Yahh.. _hyung_! Apa yang kau sentuh?"

" _Hyung_! Ahh.. Jangan duduk di situ!"

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

.

"Jadi pada akhirnya aku mengadukan kepala kita lalu membuatmu tidak sadar," Mingyu mengakhiri ceritanya. Wonwoo manggut-manggut. Dia lalu menatap Mingyu. Yang ditatap merasakan hal buruk.

" _Hyung,_ jangan macam-macam. _Hyung! Hyung!_ Aaah..(?)"

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Sesi curhat di sini~~

Bukan curhat sih, dari semua pertanyaan di review kalian aku rangkum jadi satu di sini kerena hampir sama pertanyaannya.

Oke, jadi sudah di jelaskan ya siapa Mingyu itu, dia keturunan penyihir.

Terus ada yang tanya kenapa Wonu bisa lihat hal yang tidak kasat mata, itu juga sudah dijelaskan ya, Mingyu cium Wonu waktu itu untuk membuka penglihatan Wonu, jadi intinya yang awalnya punya kemampuan begitu itu jiwanya Mingyu, bukan tubuhnya.

Udah.. itu aja.. chap 3 sepertinya agak lama, sabar ya yang nunggu.. see you next chap~


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING! Masih sama, kalau udah tau langsung lanjut aja, tapi kalau ga tau wajib dibaca supaya ga bingung!**

Tiap keluar

Wonwoo / Mingyu = yang dimaksud itu jiwa Wonwoo yang ada di tubuh Mingyu dan sebaliknya

'Wonwoo' / 'Mingyu' = artinya mereka lagi pura-pura normal/tidak tertukar, bisa juga ketika orang lain mengira mereka normal

.

.

Happy Reading..

.

.

 **-Author POV-**

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Ibu Wonwoo menatap kedua remaja yang kini tengah saling memasang tatapan membunuh di sana.

Sejak bangun tidur tadi Wonwoo selalu menjauhi Mingyu, bertatap muka pun tidak mau. Setiap Mingyu bertanya kenapa, Wonwoo langsung menghindar bahkan dia tadi sempat melempar botol _body lotion_ pada wajah Mingyu. Membuat laki-laki yang sebelumnya berkulit gelap itu pada akhirnya ikut emosi.

Mingyu membuang muka. "Kami baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo mendengus lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Maaf bibi, tapi kami harus segera pergi."

"Kalian tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Mungkin lain kali, Bibi. Maaf kami buru-buru." Wonwoo membungkukkan tubuh pada ibunya. Dia lalu menarik tangan Mingyu supaya berdiri.

Mingyu merengut, dengan terpaksa dia berdiri di samping Wonwoo. Dia meringis pelan ketika laki-laki di sampingnya mencubit pahanya. Mingyu melotot ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggerakkan bibirnya memberi isyarat tentang tujuan mereka datang ke kediaman keluarga Jeon. Dengan enggan Mingyu mengangguk.

" _Eomma_ , izinkan aku tinggal di apartemen kekasihku dalam beberapa hari ini."

Sekarang gantian Wonwoo yang melotot. Sementara ibu Wonwoo, dia mencoba bertahan untuk tidak berteriak.

"Siapa? Siapa kekasihmu 'Wonwoo- _ya_ '?" tanya ibu Wonwoo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mingyu.

" _Eomma_ hentikan.. aku pusing."

Tidak Wonwoo tidak ibunya, mereka sama saja suka menyiksa orang. Buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Ibu Wonwoo menghentikan aksi anarkisnya pada Mingyu dan menatap 'anaknya' penuh harap./? "Jadi siapa kekasihmu?" Ibu Wonwoo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Mingyu melirik sebentar ke arah Wonwoo yang sudah terlanjur kesal. "'Kim Mingyu', dia kekasihku."

Ibu Wonwoo menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian, lalu memeluk Mingyu dengan erat. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya dari awal? _Aigo, uri_ 'Wonwoo' sudah besar."

"Boleh kan, _eomma_?" tanya Mingyu ketika ibu Wonwoo sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Asal kau tidak merepotkan Mingyu." Beliau lalu menatap Wonwoo yang diam memperhatikan interaksi antara 'ibu dan anak' itu. "'Mingyu- _ya_ ', tolong jaga 'Wonwoo', _ne_?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan ibunya sendiri. Jadi nanti yang dijaga itu tubuh Wonwoo atau jiwa Wonwoo? Entahlah, mereka akan membicarakannya nanti di apartemen.

"Kalian buru-buru kan? _Eomma_ nanti akan suruh Bohyuk untuk mengantarkan pakaianmu ke apartemen kalian setelah dia dan _appa_ pulang dari rumah kakek."

"Terima kasih, _eomma._ Kami pergi dulu."

Wonwoo membungkuk pada ibunya sekali lagi untuk berpamitan. "Kami permisi bibi."

. . .

"Kita harus berhati-hati ketika di rumah ibuku."

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap laki-laki di sampingnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Ibuku akan langsung tahu jika jiwa kita tertukar," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan. "Kami bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, kecuali anggota keluarga kami sendiri."

Kepercayaan diri yang sudah di susun Wonwoo tadi malam lenyap sudah. Tubuhnya tremor seketika. Ibu Mingyu tidak akan membunuhnya jika tahu jiwa anaknya tertukar kan? Mingyu melirik Wonwoo dan menyadari kegelisahan yang dialami laki-laki itu.

"Hanya ada satu cara mengatasinya."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu menepikan mobilnya. "Wonwoo _hyung_."

Wonwoo tidak menyahut, dia masih diam dan mencoba menenangkan kepala dan jantungnya yang gelisah.

Mingyu melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan intens. Tanpa diduga dia juga melepas _seatbelt_ Wonwoo dan menarik tubuh yang lebih besar itu mendekat.

"Kau bisa marah padaku setelah kembali ke apartemen. Tapi aku harus menutup penglihatan istimewamu dan melindungi pikiranku."

"Ap- hmmtt.."

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Mingyu sudah membungkan mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman, bukan, tapi lumatan. Pemuda itu melumat bibir Wonwoo dengan rakus, menimbulkan lenguhan tertahan dari Wonwoo.

Setelah merasa pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis, Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berpindah ke leher Wonwoo lalu ke bahu. Memberikan beberapa kecupan di sana, membuat Wonwoo menahan diri untuk tidak medesah.

"Akhh.."

Wonwoo memekik keras ketika Mingyu menggigit bahunya. Rasanya tubuhnya menjadi panas, entah apa yang dilakukan Mingyu di sana. Yang pasti Wonwoo menebak jika bahunya mengelurkan darah.

Selanjutnya Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya sediri hingga berdarah kemudian kembali mencium Wonwoo, kali ini dengan lebih lembut.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia lalu menatap kedua mata Wonwoo yang terlihat sayu. Seksi. Mingyu tahu tubuh aslinya memang sangat seksi dan tidak ada yang menyangkal.

" _Hyung,_ perlu kita berhenti di toilet umum? Atau _hyung_ mau pindah ke belakang? _"_

"Hah?"

Mingyu menyeringai, pandagannya berpindah ke bawah menuju sesuatu di antara kedua paha Wonwoo yang tampak menggembung membentuk tenda. "Itu bangun."

"KIM MINGYU SIALAN!"

. . .

Mobil yang ditumpangi Mingyu dan Wonwoo berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah bercat putih gading. Pekarangannya luas, bahkan sangat luas. Setelah Mingyu menekan klakson, seorang pria yang sudah tampak berumur membukakan gerbang tinggi di hadapaan mereka.

"Tuan muda, ibu Anda sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan garasi, setelah itu dia keluar diikuti Wonwoo.

Pemandangan di halaman depan rumah Mingyu lumayan bagus. Ada sebuah air mancur di tengah-tengah taman bunga. Ada juga ayunan berwarna putih di sebelah timur taman. Wonwoo jadi ingin mencobanya.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Mingyu dan Wonwoo dibuat terkejut oleh keberadaan ibu Mingyu yang duduk tegap menyilangkan tangan sambil memasang tatapan tajamnya.

"Jadi kemana saja kau tidak pulang ke rumah selama seminggu?" Tanya Ibu Mingyu tanpa mempersilahkan dua tamunya untuk duduk.

"Di apartemen?" Wonwoo menjawab dengan tidak yakin.

" _Eomma_ kemarin ke sana, tapi kau tidak ada."

"Aku pergi ke rumah temanku."

Ibu Mingyu menatap Mingyu sebentar lalu kembali pada Wonwoo. Mengetahui apa yang dimaksud 'ibunya' Wonwoo pun mengenalkan.. dirinya? Tidak. Mengenalkan Mingyu? Tapi itu tubuhnya.

"Dia temanku. 'Jeon Wonwoo'."

" _Eomma_ , tidak yakin jika kalian hanya teman."

Wonwoo diam sebentar, dia lalu melirik Mingyu yang berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya ibu Mingyu masih penasaran dengan 'kekasihnya' yang berada di telepon semalam.

"Dia kekasihku."

"Sudah kuduga." Ibu Mingyu mendengus lalu menoleh ke arah Mingyu. "'Wonwoo- _ya_ ', 'Mingyu' tidak merepotkanmu kan?"

Mingyu tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng. "Tidak bibi."

"Jadi apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi, Mingyu juga. "Melakukan apa?"

"Kalian sudah pernah berhubungan badan?"

"Hah?!"

Wonwoo gagal paham dengan ibu Mingyu. Memang ada ya orang tua yang memasang wajah bersinar ketika mengetahui anaknya yang masih di bawah umur melakukan hal berkonten dewasa seperti itu. Maka dengan kompak Wonwoo dan Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tapi kalian sudah terikat. 'Wonwoo' sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim."

"Keluarga?" ulang Wonwoo tanpa sadar. Kepalanya kosong seketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan ibu Mingyu. Satu pertanyaan yang sempat lewat di kepalanya. Apakah itu semacam pernikahan yang mengikat dua mempelai?

"Bibi senang akhirnya 'Mingyu' sudah mau serius dengan hubungannya. Paling tidak dia sudah berhenti bermain-main dengan kekasih orang. Tapi kalian masih sekolah, tidak usah terburu-buru untuk terikat."

Wonwoo langsung tersadar ketika Mingyu mencubit pinggangnya. Dia menatap wanita berusia setengah abad itu dengan kepala tertunduk. "Maaf _eomma_."

Ibu Mingyu menghela napas, dia menepuk bahu 'anaknya' pelan dan tersenyum. "Jangan minta maaf. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau lakuakan."

. . .

Sesampainya di apartemen, Wonwoo langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan menatap tajam pada Mingyu. Banyak hal yang mereka lalui hari ini dan itu membuat _mood_ Wonwoo jauh dari kata bagus.

Mingyu yang baru saja masuk langsung melenggang ke dapur ketika melihat tatapan mematikan Wonwoo. Membuat sesuatu untuk menyogok laki-laki itu agar tidak marah tidak ada salahnya.

Di dapur Mingyu memutuskan untuk membuat coklat hangat berhubung sepanjang perjalanan dari rumahnya tadi turun hujan dan siapa tau aroma coklat mampu membuat kepala Wonwoo menjadi rileks.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Mingyu membawa dua cangkir cokelat hangat itu kembali ke ruang tengah di mana Wonwoo berada. Dia meletakkan satu gelas yang dibawanya pada meja di depan Wonwoo.

"Jelaskan apa yang dimaksud ibumu tadi!" tanya Wonwoo langsung.

Mingyu menghela napas dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo. "Maaf _hyung_."

"Jangan minta maaf. Katakan apa maksud ibumu tadi! Apa maksudnya aku adalah bagian keluarga Kim?"

"Kita sudah melakuakan perjanjian darah."

Wonwoo mengerang, lagi-lagi hal tidak masuk akal. Semua yang ada pada keluarga Kim tidak ada yang masuk di akal. "Hah? Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk di otak. Perjanjian darah?"

"Terserah hyung mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi itulah faktanya."

Ya, faktanya ketika Mingyu menggigit bahu Wonwoo hingga berdarah tadi dan juga ketika dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri itu adalah cara melakukan perjanjian darah. Dan juga cara untuk mengikat pasangan.

" _Hyung_ akan tahu semuanya, termasuk alasan pertukaran tubuh kita. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Wonwoo menghela napas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. Pusing, pastinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak tahu apapun mengenai sihir dan semacamnya.

"Lupakan saja. Aku lelah."

Suasana di sana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar hembusan napas dari keduanya. Wonwoo menutup matanya mencoba merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya yang tidak karuan dua hari ini. Sementara Mingyu, dia hanya diam memperhatikan cangkir di tangannya.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan sedikit melirik ke arah Mingyu. "Jadi.. kenapa aku sudah tidak melihat makhluk-makhluk melayang itu hari ini?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Yahh.. aku sengaja menutupnya. _Hyung_ pasti akan menangis ketika melihat anjing raksasa berkepala tiga di depan rumah."

"Hah?"

" _Hyung_ mau melihatnya? Boleh kok."

Dengan cepat Wonwoo langsung menggeleng dan melindungi bibirnya dari serangan Mingyu. "Tidak terima kasih."

Mingyu tersenyum, dia mengacak rambut Wonwoo lalu mengambil jarak di antara tubuh mereka. "Tidurlah _hyung_ , besok kita harus ke sekolah. Tidur saja di kamarku."

"Kau tidur di mana?"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Aku tidak ingin _hyung_ memperkosaku lagi."

Wonwoo melotot, ingin mencekik manusia di sampingnya. "Siapa yang memperkosamu? Ck.. sudahlah aku mau tidur. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, _hyung_. Mimpi kan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

Mingyu terkekeh ketika mendengar teriakan Wonwoo, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum sendu ketika punggung Wonwoo sudah tidak terlihat. "Maafkan aku _hyung_."

. . .

Suasana sekolah masih sepi ketika Wonwoo dan Mingyu sampai di sana. Padahal tiga puluh menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Mereka memang sengaja berangkat lebih awal sih. Katanya supaya tidak ada yang curiga jika tiba-tiba wakil kapten tim basket berangkat bersama ketua klub karya ilmiah. Hanya Wonwoo yang berpikir seperti itu sebenarnya, Mingyu? Masa bodoh lah.

"'JEON WONWOO'!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang mendengar teriakan melengkin itu mau tidak mau menutup telinga. Gangguan pendengaran bisa menyerang kapan saja kalau seperti ini. Apalagi Wonwoo, orang itu berteriak tepat di sampingnya.

Mingyu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Tidak jauh dari Wonwoo berdiri seorang laki-laki bermata sipit tersenyum cerah ke arahnya.

"Ohh.. Soonyoung."

Jangan tanya kenapa Mingyu mengenal teman Wonwoo yang ini. Soonyoung selalu mampir ke kelasnya dulu untuk menggoda(re: digoda) sekretaris kelasnya Lee Seokmin.

"'Won', kau berangkat bersama 'Mingyu'? Kau kenal dia ya? Aku belum pernah melihat kalian bersama sebelumnya." Tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu mengerutkan kening, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Wonwoo yang masih berdiri sepuluh meter dari tempatnya. Pantas saja Soonyoung bertanya seperti itu, coba kalau Wonwoo langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Mingyu juga bisa melihat tatapan menusuk dari Wonwoo yang seolah mengatakan untuk tidak membeberkan apa yang terjadi.

"Hmm.. aku tadi melihatnya terjatuh, jadi kubantu."

"Tumben, biasanya kalau aku yang terluka kau langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Tidak ada untungnya menolongmu."

Wonwoo tertawa dalam hati mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Apalagi ditambah wajah menjijikkan Soonyoung. Tapi karena tidak mau kelepasan tertawa di sana Wonwoo bergegas berpamitan pada mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku 'Wonwoo' _sunbae_ , aku permisi dulu."

"Dia tidak menyapaku? Apa aku tidak terlihat?"

"Dia mengira kau sedang tidur." Setelah mengatakan itu Mingyu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Soonyoung, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan padanya.

" _YA_! 'JEON WONWOO'!"

. . .

Wonwoo melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas barunya. Bukan kelas baru sih, tapi kelasnya Mingyu, tapi tetap saja ini kelas baru bagi jiwa Wonwoo. Jadi intinya Wonwoo mengulang kelas dan Mingyu loncat kelas. Tidak apalah, sekali-sekali menikmati hidup. Masa paling santai memang ketika di kelas dua seperti ini.

"'Mingyu' hyung!" Teriakan lagi. Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati seoarang laki-laki dengan tubuh berisi berjalan tergesa ke arahnya.

Wonwoo tahu dia, Mingyu sempat menceritakan tentang teman-temannya dini hari tadi.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Wonwoo terbangun ketika perutnya terasa perih. Dia baru ingat kalau belum makan sejak siang tadi. Jadi dengan mata masih setengah terpejam Wonwoo berusaha berjalan ke dapur, mencari apa saja yang bisa dimakan.

Tapi harapannya pupus ketika di kulkas hanya ada bahan mentah dan air mineral. Susu pun tidak ada. Wonwoo mengerang, dia tidak bisa memasak. Jadi dengan terpaksa Wonwoo mengambil sebotol air mineral. Dia duduk di kursi meja makan dan membuka botol air mineral yang masih di segel itu. Entah karena kelaparan atau karena mengantuk, dari tadi botol yang Wonwoo pegang tidak mau terbuka.

"Kau tidak tidur _hyung_?"

Mingyu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Wonwoo dan mengambil botol air di tangannya. Setelah terbuka Mingyu mengembalikan botol itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menjawab dengan gumaman entah apa, Mingyu tidak mengerti.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati kompor, mencari panci di rak bawah dan mengambil mie instan di rak atas.

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu, memperhatikannya yang sedang sibuk dengan mie nya. Wonwoo membaringkan kepalanya di meja, matanya masih saja belum mau terbuka seluruhnya.

"Buatkan aku satu."

Mingyu menoleh dan mengangguk.

" _Hyung_ , kalau diingat-ingat kita belum membuat persiapan untuk besok."

"Persiapan?"

Mingyu mengangguk lagi, kali ini dia duduk di depan Wonwoo dan ikut membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

"Aku belum mengenal temanmu, _hyung_ juga belum mengenal temanku. Aku belum tahu kebiasaanmu di sekolah, _hyung_ juga tidak tahu kebiasaanku. Pelajaran yang disukai dan tidak disukai. Rival dan juga kekasih."

"Aku tidak punya rival dan kekasih."

Mingyu tersenyum, dapat dia tebak jika Wonwoo adalah orang yang cari aman. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mencolok di antara yang lain supaya tidak ada yang mengusiknya. Yahh, walaupun nilainya yang hampir sempurna juga menjadi sorotan publik.

"Aku paling dekat dengan Soonyoung dan Jisoo _hyung_ , Jun juga. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan murid perempuan. Aku suka sains, tidak terlalu suka olahraga dan pelajaran memasak. Ketika istirahat Soonyoung biasanya akan menyeretku ke kantin. Ketika hari selasa aku ada club karya ilmiah- hei mie nya!"

Mingyu berdecak, dia tadi hampir tidur ketika mendengar Wonwoo mendongeng (bercerita). Salahkan perut lapar Wonwoo yang terlalu sesitif sehingga sedang asiknya bercerita masih teringat dengan mie.

Setelah selesai Mingyu meletakkan dua mangkuk mie itu di meja makan, satu untuknya satu untuk Wonwoo.

"Oke sekarang giliranku-"

"Makan dulu, nanti mienya mengembang."

Wonwoo yang sedang kelaparan itu dua kali lebih menyebalkan, jadi jangan dekat-dekat Wonwoo ketika dia kelaparan. Mingyu mencatat hal itu di kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja mengembang, kan tambah banyak."

Biarkan saja Mingyu menggila malam ini, yang penting Wonwoo lapar butuh makan, tidak butuh cerita Mingyu.

"Baiklah aku akan bercerita, terserah _hyung_ mau mendengarnya atau tidak."

Wonwoo masih mengabaikan Mingyu, toh tidak diperhatikan pun dia akan tetap bercerita.

"Aku dari kelas 2-2. Aku dekat dengan semua orang di kelasku, terutama Seokmin. Hyung jangan heran kalau Soonyoung _hyung_ tiba-tiba datang ke kelasku dan bermesraan dengan Seokmin. Jika ada orang dengan tubuh berisi dan wajahnya minta dipukul, itu Seungkwan, sebisa mungkin hindari dia, dia tukang gosip dan sangat berisik, kujamin _hyung_ tidak akan betah dengannya. Aku suka olahraga dan tidak terlalu suka matematika. Setiap hari Selasa aku ada latihan basket -ah sial, dua minggu lagi aku ada pertandingan!"

Mingyu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Tamat riwayatnya, Wonwoo tidak suka olahraga lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingannya dua minggu lagi. Jika begini Mingyu baru menyesali telah menukar jiwa mereka tempo hari.

"Aku selesai." Dengan ketidak peduliannya, Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja. Siapa suruh menukar jiwa seenaknya kan?

"Wonwoo _hyung_! Tunggu!"

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

.

Jadi tugas Wonwoo sekarang adalah mengabaikan makhluk berisik itu. Wonwoo langsung duduk di tempatnya -yang kata Mingyu nomer dua dari belakang, deret ketiga dari pintu-, lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya. Pagi ini Wonwoo masih mengantuk, efek tidak tidur karena bimbingan plus plus dari Mingyu setelah makan dini hari tadi.

"'Mingyu' _hyung_!" Suara Seungkwan lagi.

Wonwoo tidak bergerak, masih mengabaikan suara Seungkwan.

"'KIM MINGYU'!"

Kali ini Wonwoo mendongak ketika suara yang memanggilnya berbeda, kali ini lebih laki-laki(?). Mati, itu Choi Seungcheol. Tadi pagi Mingyu bilang kalau hari ini ada latihan pagi. Sial.

"'Mingyu' _oppa_!"

Sial, siapa lagi ini.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai~ maaf ya kelamaan update, ga ada ide. Kalau kalian punya pertanyaan karena merasa ada cerita yg belum terungkap atau yg bikin kalian penasaran silahkan tulis di kotak review. Itu membantu sekali untuk jadi bahan cerita. But, untuk pertanyaan "kenapa Wonwoo yg jadi 'korbannya' Mingyu" itu akan terjawab ketika cerita mendekati ending.

Maaf ga bales review kalian satu-satu atau malah ga ada yg aku bales sama sekali. Tapi aku pasti baca semua review dari kalian kok. Kadang aku sampe ketawa-ketawa sendiri xD

Chap depan aku ga bisa pastiin kapan update, bentar lagi aku udah masuk kuliah. Jadi maba eakk xD. Nah berhubung aku maba pasti ada ospek kan dan tugasnya aku belum tau seberapa seram, jadi aku ga bisa menjanjikan update cepat, mungkin bisa lebih lama dari ini.

Mungkin dari readers-nim ada yg kampusnya sama? Aku di uns, klo ada ayo ketemu wkwkwk xD

Udah ya gitu aja.. see you next chapter~


	5. Chapter 4

**I'M A REALIST**

 **MEANIE**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Wonwoo masih betah duduk di kursinya, padahal kelasnya juga sudah kosong. Sebenarnya alasan Wonwoo hanya satu. Dia takut pada perempuan berisik yang menariknya menuju kamar mandi wanita tadi pagi.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin minta tolong pada Mingyu, tapi dia baru ingat jika mereka belum bertukar nomer telpon. Wonwoo menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja dan mengutuk Mingyu beserta orang-orang aneh itu.

"'Mingyu' _oppa_!"

Tolong, Wonwoo ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa perempuan itu datang lagi coba. Belum cukupkah dia hampir membuat Wonwoo buang air di celana?

"Untunglah kau belum pulang ke rumah," ujar perempuan itu dengan senyum cerah.

Iya Wonwoo sekarang belum pulang ke rumah, tapi bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba pulang ke hadapan Tuhan? Dan sekarang Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menjerit karena perempuan itu tiba-tiba menjauhkan meja di depan Wonwoo dan duduk di pangkuannya.

" _Oppa_ , ayo selesaikan yang tadi," kata perempuan itu sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Wonwoo dan tersenyum nakal.

Yang tadi apa? Yang mana? Beritahu Wonwoo, memang mereka tadi melakukan apa?

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya kasar, keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahinya. Bagaimanapun Wonwoo itu laki-laki normal yang bisa tergoda dengan rayuan. Bagaimana kalau dia lepas kendali? Sebenarnya tidak mungkin juga sih, karena Wonwoo itu sudah belok sejak masih sekolah dasar. Tapi yang jelas Wonwoo sekarang itu takut. Iya, takut diperkosa.

" _Oppa_." Perempuan itu kini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wonwoo. Dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap bibir pemuda di hadapannya.

'SIAPAPUN! TOLONG AKU!'

BRAKK~

"'KIM MINGYU'! KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG!"

Terima kasih pada Choi Seungcheol yang menendang pintu kelas dengan sekuat tenaga, Wonwoo sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Perempuan di pangkuan Wonwoo berdecak kesal. Dia lalu melirik ke arah pintu kelas dan memberikan jari tengahnya pada kapten tim basket itu.

"Adik kelas kenapa di sini huh?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan sinis. Kedua tangan kapten tim basket itu terlipat di depan dada. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke samping sambil terus menatap perempuan yang kini mulai beranjak dari pangkuan Wonwoo.

"Bukan urusanmu _sunbae_ sialan," jawab perempuan itu dengan tidak kalah sinis.

"'Mingyu'."

Ketiga orang di sana menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jika bisa Wonwoo ingin melompat kegirangan saat melihat Mingyu berada di ambang pintu kelasnya. Dirinya selamat dari kandang singa dan buaya.

"'Wonwoo' _hyung_." Bahkan Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika menjawab panggilan Mingyu, meski terasa aneh karena yang dia sebut namanya sendiri.

Dengan riang Wonwoo mengambil tasnya dan berjalan mendekati Mingyu, mengabaikan dua orang yang masing-masing memasang tatapan membunuh. Siapa peduli. Wonwoo hanya ingin pulang dan menghabisi Mingyu di apartemennya.

"Ayo pulang _hyung_." Wonwoo merangkul bahu Mingyu dengan mesra, menimbulkan sejuta pertanyaan di kepala Seungcheol dan seorang perempuan yang masih di sana.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu melenggang begitu saja. Masa bodoh lah, Wonwoo sudah pusing dengan kelakuan dua orang tadi, untungnya yang satu lagi tidak datang.

"Sejak kapan mereka pacaran?" Tanya perempuan itu sambil terus menatap punggung Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh.

"Mereka pacaran?" Seungcheol malah balik bertanya.

Perempuan itu mengendikkan bahunya tanpa melihat Seungcheol. "Mereka sudah terikat. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran laki-laki manis itu."

"Kakakmu tidak bilang jika mereka bertukar jiwa?"

"Hah?"

Ehmm.. yah, dia Kim Minsu. Adik kesayangan Mingyu yang suka menggoda kakaknya. Sebenarnya di dalam keluarga Kim, bukan hal tabu jika sesama saudara saling menyukai dan menikah, itu malah sangat disarankan. Tapi pada dasarnya Minsu itu hanya suka mempermainkan kakaknya yang sudah belok dari kecil.

"Iya, yang hampir kau perkosa tadi bukan kakakmu tapi Jeon Wonwoo."

"Lalu kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tahu tadi."

"Jika aku ketahuan Jihoon, dia bisa membunuhku."

Minsu mencebik dan berbalik meninggalkan Seungcheol. "Mati saja, lagipula tidak ada yang berharap kau tetap hidup."

"Gadis sialan!"

. . .

Perjalanan dari sekolah sampai apartemen Mingyu dihabiskan dengan saling diam. Entah apa saja yang mereka pikirkan, yang pasti salah satu isi pikiran Wonwoo adalah bagaimana caranya menghabisi Mingyu dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan.

"Yahh.. kau kenapa sih?"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, di depan pintu apartemen Mingyu berdiri dua orang manusia. Satu laki-laki satu perempuan. Ohh.. Wonwoo mengenal mereka, satu Bohyuk dan yang satu lagi perempuan gila yang tadi.

"Kau pencuri ya? Pergi atau aku panggilkan keamanan."

Terlihat ekspresi Bohyuk yang ingin menjambak perempuan di hadapannya itu. Enak saja, dia tidak melakukan apapun dikira mau mencuri. Apa Bohyuk terlihat mempunyai tampang kriminal?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Pertanyaan dari Mingyu itu menghentikan aksi saling ingin membunuh dari Bohyuk dan Minsu.

" _Oppa_!" Minsu berlari dan memeluk Mingyu. Iya, Mingyu yang berada dalam tubuh Wonwoo. Dan itu sontak membuat tiga orang lainnya terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Bohyuk menarik Mingyu yang berada dalam pelukan Minsu. "Jangan peluk-peluk kakakku!"

Minsu mendengus dan gantian menarik Mingyu dari tangan Bohyuk. "Dia kakakku! Kakakmu Jeon Wonwoo yang itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Wonwoo yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang juga meliriknya. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mengerti. Jadi Minsu sudah tahu?

Bohyuk berdecih dan kembali menarik Mingyu, kali ini juga memeluknya. "Kau mengigau? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka. _Oppa_ , jiwa kalian tertukar kan?" Pertanyaan Minsu ini membuat dua orang itu terdiam dengan keringat dingin mengalir di tubuh mereka.

. . .

"Jadi ada yang ingin kalian katakan?" Tanya Bohyuk dengan disertai tatapan menusuknya.

Sejak masuk ke dalam apartemen tadi suasana menjadi dingin, tegang, dan mencekam. Jika tidak karena aura Jeon Bohyuk siapa lagi? Auranya terasa sangat berat, berbeda dengan Wonwoo meski kakaknya itu sedang marah pun.

"Wonwoo _hyung_."

Wonwoo diam, tubuhnya sangat tegang dan dingin. Dari dulu dia sangat takut ketika Bohyuk marah.

"Kau mendengarkanku kan _hyung_?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika suara berat itu kembali memasuki indera pendengarnya.

"A..aku.. aku.." tidak, bahkan Wonwoo tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Aura Bohyuk terlalu berat di sana.

"Ini karena aku. Jangan menyalahkan kakakmu." Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap lurus pada mata Bohyuk seolah dia tidak merasakan ketakutan yang dialami Wonwoo.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Bohyuk.

Mingyu menyeringai kecil. "Kau tidak ingat denganku Jeon Bohyuk?"

"Kau mengenalku? Jangan main-main, katakan siapa kau?"

"Tetanggamu ketika sekolah dasar. Seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu menginap di rumahmu ketika akhir pekan, yang mengganggumu sebelum tidur, yang selalu memeluk kakakmu ketika tidur, yang selalu ada di samping kakakmu. Aku.."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? KENAPA? Kau meninggalkan Wonwoo _hyung_ tanpa kabar sedikitpun, bahkan disaat kondisi terburuknya karenamu dan kekuatan busukmu itu. KENAPA? JAWAB AKU SIALAN!"

"Bohyuk _ah_." Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Bohyuk, mencoba meredakan amarah yang menguasai adiknya.

"KAU MENINGGALKANNYA SETELAH KAU MEMBUATNYA KEHILANGAN INGATAN, KAU SENGAJA MELAKUKANNYA? KAU SENGAJA HAH? SEKARANG UNTUK APA KAU MELAKUKAN INI? KAU INGIN MENYAKITI KAKAKKU LAGI? JAWAB BAJINGAN!"

PYARR~ guci di sebelah Bohyuk hancur berkeping-keping.

"JEON BOHYUK!" Wonwoo langsung berdiri dan memeluk adiknya dengan erat, menghentikan aksi anarkisnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan menyentuhku dengan tubuh itu!"

"Bohyuk ah, tenanglah." Suara Wonwoo terdengar serak karena menanghan tangisnya. Wonwoo memang takut ketika adilnya marah, tapi bgaimanapun dia sangan menyayangi adiknya itu.

Minsu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kakak beradik itu dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada punggung Bohyuk, membuat laki-laki yang dikuasai amarah itu perlahan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Terima kasih Minsu ya."

Minsu menunduk, menggigut bibir dan memilin jari-jarinya. "Maaf membuatnya tidak sadar oppa."

Wonwoo tersenyum menanggapinya, seolah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Lalu dengan cekatan Wonwoo dan Mingyu memapah tubuh Bohyuk ke kamar dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

Suasana menjadi hening. Setelah Bohyuk pingsan tadi Mingyu langsung menyuruh Minsu untuk pulang, sehingga sekarang tinggalah mereka bertiga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Wonwoo lirih.

"Maaf _hyung_."

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Wonwoo tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Mingyu diam tidak berani menjawab. Dia takut ingatan Wonwoo akan semakin bermasalah jika dia menceritakan semuanya. Sebenarnya Mingyu sangat ingin Wonwoo kembali mengingatnya.

Suasana hening kembali, sepertinya Wonwoo juga tidak terlalu menuntu jawaban dari Mingyu. Hal itu membuat Mingyu merasa lega sekaligus bersalah. Memang Wonwoo tidak bertanya lagi, tapi apakah Mingyu juga tidak akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?

"Aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk Bohyuk," ujar Wonwoo lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Namun belum sempat Wonwoo melangkah, Mingyu sudah menahan lengannya. "Biar aku yang buatkan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika hanya bubur aku masih bisa membuatnya," jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya Mingyu melepaskan lengan Wonwoo dan mengizinkannya untuk membuat bubur. Setelah kepergian Wonwoo dari ruangan itu, Mingyu kembali diam. Masih memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Wonwoo. Dia ingin mengatakan yang seaungguhnya tanpa menyakiti Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap Bohyuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Wonwoo ke dapur.

. . .

Setelah keluar dari apartemen Mingyu tadi, Minsu tidak langsung menuju rumahnya, dia pergi ke lantai 15 untuk menemui Seungcheol. Tidak, dia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Minsu hanya ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Seungcheol, Minsu menekan bel beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Jihoon dengan pakaian acak-acakan. Oh, itu laki-laki imut kesukaan Minsu.

"Jihoon _oppa_!" Seru Minsu sambil tersenyum lebar. Seolah lupa dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jihoon benar-benar membawa aura positif padanya.

"Minsu _ya_." Jihoon ikut tersenyum ketika melihat tetangganya itu.

" _Oppa_ , aku merindukanmu." Dengan segera Minsu menerobos masuk dan memeluk erat tubuh Jihoon, membuat tubuh kecil itu hampir jatuh terjengkang jika saja tidak ada Seungcheol di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini huh?"

"Diamlah dulu, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

Jihoon menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukan Minsu, tahu kalau kekasihnya tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu. "Ayo masuk dulu, jangan di sini."

Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, Jihoon meninggalkan Minsu dengan Seungcheol untuk pergi ke dapur, membuatkan mereka minuman.

"Aku ke sini ingin menanyakan masalah kakakku dan Jeon Wonwoo," ujar Minsu langsung.

Seungcheol menghela napas. "Biar Jihoon yang menjelaskan, aku tidak tahu akar masalahnya."

"Menjelaskan apa?"

Seungcheol dan Minsu terkesiap ketika Jihoon tiba-tiba menyahut. Minsu melirik Seungcheol meminta persetujuan untuk menjawab. Yahh bagaimanapun dia tahu kalau rivalnya -dalam mendapatkan Jihoon- takut pada laki-laki kecil itu.

"Tentang yang terjadi antara Mingyu _oppa_ dan Jeon Wonwoo," jawab Minsu setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Seungcheol.

Jihoon mengerutkan kening. "Kau tahu masalah itu?"

Minsu mengangguk dan menunjuk orang di sampingnya. "Seungcheol yang memberitahuku."

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Minsu tidak mau menambahkan panggilan ' _oppa_ ' di belakang nama Seungcheol.

Sungguh Seungcheol ingin mencekik gadis di gila itu.

"Ohh.."

Suasana hening sejenak, mereka berdua masih memproses respon simpel yang diberikan Jihoon. "Hanya 'ohh'?"

"Kau ingin aku mengamuk? Lagipula Minsu adalah keluarga Mingyu, dia malah harus tahu masalah ini. Aku juga menebak jika anak itu tidak memberitahu orang tuanya."

Seungcheol bernapas lega, paling tidak perbuatannya kali ini tidaklah salah di mata Jihoon.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Semuanya. Ceritakan semua yang _oppa_ tahu."

"Kau yakin? Ini akan memakan waktu yang agak lama."

"Tidak masalah, aku pendengar yang baik."

. . .

" _Hyung_."

Wonwoo menoleh mendapati Mingyu berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Tatapannya sendu, Wonwoo sadar akan hal itu, tapi pura-pura mengabaikannya. "Eoh.. kau tunggu saja Bohyuk di kamar, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini."

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. Kepalanya menunduk. "Hyung maaf.." ujarnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, tunggu saja Bohyuk di kamar, aku akan se- aww.."

Wonwoo meringis merasakan jarinya yang berdenyut nyeri karena terkena panci yang dia gunakan untuk membuat bubur.

" _Hyung gwenchana_?" Mingyu menjadi panik sendiri, yahh meskipun dia tahu yang terluka adalah tubuh miliknya, tapi tetap saja yang merasakan Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, ke kamar saja sana."

"Tidak."

Mingyu mematikan kompor di hadapan Wonwoo dan menarik laki-laki itu untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Mingyu mengambil kotak p3k di laci atas dapur kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Wonwoo.

"Maaf aku tidak menceritakan apapun," kata Mingyu tanpa menatap Wonwoo. Kepalanya menunduk, fokus pada jari Wonwoo yang tampak menghitam.

"Seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak kita bertemu, tapi nyatanya aku takut menyakitimu."

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Mingyu. Meski sebenarnya dia mencoba untuk mengerti perasaan Mingyu, tapi tetap saja nyatanya dia tidak bisa. Terasa terlalu menyakitkan bagi Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah."

" _Hyung_.."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan menyentuh pipinya, membuat sang empu menoleh. Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Dia menahan dahu Wonwoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Wonwoo.

" _Saranghae_."

Dengan perlahan Mingyu menempelkan bibir mereka, membuat Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Wonwoo hanya diam, dia tidak menolak tapi batinnya juga berteriak tidak terima. Perlahan Mingyu menutup mata dan mulai memberi lumatan kecil di sana.

 _"Halo, aku Kim Mingyu."_

 _"Kau itu manis, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."_

 _"Ayo kita main bersama."_

Sekelebat kejadian tiba-tiba lewat di ingatan Wonwoo. Seperti dia pernah merasakannya secara langsung. Diingatannya dia melihat dua orang anak kecil. Dan mereka adalah dirinya dan.. Mingyu.

 _"Hyung, aku bisa merubah bola ini menjadi burung."_

 _"Hyung dia terbang."_

 _"Wonwoo hyung, saranghae."_

Wonwoo tersentak, dia langsung melepaskan ciuman Mingyu dan memberi jarak di antara mereka. Napasnya terengah, peluhnya turun membasahi pelipisnya. Pelan-pelan dia berusaha menatap mata Mingyu.

"Min.. gyu.. Kim Mingyu."

"Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Mingyu.. Wonu?"

Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di bibir Mingyu. Dia langsung menerjang tubuh Wonwoo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau ingat denganku hyung?"

Wonwoo diam sebentar baru kemudian menggeleng, membuat senyuman di bibir Mingyu sedikit memudar. Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tadi aku seperti melihatmu ketika kecil."

Mingyu tersenyum maklum. Mungkin ingatan Wonwoo memang tidak langsung kembali sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu ingat denganku hyung," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu. Wajahnya tampak bersemu hingga telinga.

"Kau harus mengembalikan tubuhku dulu. Aku tidak mau terjebak di sini selamanya."

Senyuman lebar Mingyu kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Dia kembali memeluk erat tubuh Wonwoo dan mencium pipinya dengan kilat.

" _Saranghae hyung."_

 **TBC**

 **.**

Haii... Aku kembali setelah satu bulan lamanya wkwkwk.. maaf ya, padahal kemarin sebenernya pengen update kilat tapi ternyata keadaan tudak memungkinkan, karena tugas ospek kemarin membuat aku menggila xD

Yang udah baca review ya, apa aja review kalian pasti aku baca meski enggak aku bales, aku menghargai itu. Yang mau kritik juga silahkan, aku pengen banget ada yang ngritik tulisanku kurang apa.

See you next chap~


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm a Realist**

 **.**

 **Meanie**

Pagi yang hening di apartemen Mingyu, tidak biasanya hal ini terjadi mengingat biasanya ada suara lemparan benda-benda melayang. Jam di meja samping sofa sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:30 tapi sepasang manusia di sana masih belum membuka matanya. Masih bergelung di bawah selimut, berbagi kehangatan berdua.

Iya, berdua. Berhubung apartmen Mingyu hanya mempunyai satu kamar dan kamarnya dipakai Bohyuk yang semalam pingsan dan lanjut tertidur mungkin, jadilah Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidur di sofa. Untungnya sofa di sana lumayan besar sehingga mereka berdua tidak perlu tidur tumpang tindih.

Drrrtt~

Wonwoo melenguh merasakan getaran dari ponselnya yang berada di meja. Tangannya meraba-raba meja di atas kepalanya(?) dengan mata masih tertutup. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, Wonwoo agak membuka matanya. Telpon dari Bohyuk ternyata. Mata Wonwoo langsung melebar dam memastikan dia tidak salah membaca.

"Bohyuk a~"

"Hyung, aku tahu tidur berpelukan seperti itu memang hangat, tapi ini sudah siang," ujar Bohyuk dari seberang sana.

"Hah?" Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Blush~ Wonwoo baru sadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidur berpelukan seperti ini semalaman?

"Hyung, kau tidak tidur lagi kan?"

Buru-buru Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"T.tidak.."

"Baguslah, aku tutup telponnya."

"Tunggu Bo- halo? Bohyuk? Bohyuk?"

"Kenapa hyung?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati adiknya tengah duduk manis di sofa yang lain. Sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolah milik Wonwoo yang dia bawa kemarin.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?" Tanya Wonwoo menyelidik.

Bohyuk mengangkat bahu acuh. "Sejak hyung membenarkan selimut dan memeluk tubuh aslimu mungkin?"

Wonwoo mendengus tidak puas dengan jawaban Bohyuk. Tapi melihat adiknya baik-baik saja membuatnya lega, Bohyuk sudah tidak mempermasalahkan pertukaran jiwanya maupun mengamuk pada Mingyu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo hanya tidak tahu saja kalau Bohyuk masih sangat ingin membuat Kim Mingyu babak belur di tanganya, tapi berhubung jiwa Mingyu dan hyungnya dalam tubuh yang berbeda Bohyuk takut melukai hyungnya sendiri.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ini sudah siang, aku akan menyampaikan absenmu pada Jihoon hyung."

"Apa kau sudah baikan? Jika masih pusing atau sebagainya kau bisa absen."

"Aku kemarin sudah absen dua hari, hyung. Bye, nikmati harimu, hyung." setelah itu Bohyuk sudah menghilang dari penglihatan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela napas, ternyata banyak sekali hal yang menghilang dari ingatannya. Mengenai Mingyu, kekuatan ajaib Mingyu sampai ingatannya yang menghilang. Apakah orangtuanya juga tahu mengenai hal ini? Atau hanya Bohyuk yang tahu? Apakah orang tua Mingyu juga tahu?

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang masih terlelap dan kembali menghela napas. "Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?"

. . .

"Jadi Mingyu oppa absen?"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Minsu. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi tadi Minsu langsung muncul di kelasnya mencari keberadaan Mingyu. Jihoon bersyukur kekasihnya sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan club basketnya dan tidak ke kelasnya. Kalau Seungcheol datang pasti ada~

"Choi Jihoon~"

Jihoon merutuk dalam hati, baru saja dipikirkan sudah muncul saja. Jodoh memang(?)

"Cih. Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Kan. Jihoon malas kalau sudah begini. Sebenarnya dia sendiri bingung dengan hubungan kekasihnya dan sepupunya. Sejak Jihoon kenal Seungcheol dulu dua orang itu sudah seperti anjing dan kucing. Atau jangan-jangan mereka berdua pernah punya hubungan yang spesial? Kadang Jihoon merasa.. ehmm cemburu dengan interaksi Seungcheol dan Minsu.

"Kau yang kenapa di sini? Aku mengunjungi kekasihku."

"Aku mengunjungi sepupuku."

Kalau sudah begini Jihoon bisa apa? Mau marah kasihan sepupunya, nanti menangis dan mengadu pada Mingyu bisa jadi butiran debu Jihoon.

"Enyah kau dari sini!"

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi dari sini. Pasangan incest mu tidak masuk."

"Sudah tahu."

"Makanya pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pacaran dengan Jihoon oppa."

"WTF!! JIHOON MILIKKU!!"

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! DETENSI SEPULANG SEKOLAH!!"

Jihoon, Seungcheol dan Minsu mendelik horror ke arah pintu masuk. Di sana guru Park sudah berdiri dengan sebuah tongkat di tangannya.

"APA SALAHKU?" Tanya Seungcheol tanpa sengaja dengan sepenuh hati.

"KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU? KAU BERANI PADAKU?"

Seungcheol menelan ludahnya kasar, baru sadar dia salah bicara. Dia lalu menatap kekasihnya yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Ketika melihat Minsu, ck. jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresianya, wajahnya bahkan sampai memerah menahan tawa.

"Sialan."

. . .

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Sudah tiga jam dia hanya duduk di sofa apartmen Mingyu menunggu sang pemilik pulang. Yah, tiga jam yang lalu Mingyu pamit ingin membeli bahan makanan di supermarket tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Tapi waktu tiga jam itu terlalu lama. Perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi dari tadi. Mingyu tidak mungkin kecelakaan dan sekarat kan? Tidak dengan tubuhnya kan?

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo memilih beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat mencari Mingyu. Memastikan tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Masa bodoh kalau Mingyu yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Tapi baru saja selesai memakai sepatunya dan akan keluar, pintu di hadapannya sudah terbuka lebih dahulu, menampilkan Mingyu dengan wajah kusutnya dan juga seorang wanita paruh baya -oh ibu Mingyu.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menelan ludahnya melihat ibu Mingyu tersenyum manis padanya. Oh, itu malah terlihat seperti senyum malaikat maut baginya.

"A-ahh.. eomma, ayo masuk," ujar Wonwoo gugup sambil melebarkan pintu di hadapannya.

"Aku suka kau memanggilku eomma, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo membeku mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ibu Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak salah dengar kan? Ibu Mingyu tadi menyebutkan namanya.

"Y-ya?"

Ibu Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan memegang pipinya. "Aku tahu ini tubuh Mingyu tapi jiwa ini bukan miliknya, aku tahu ini kau Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremat bagian bawah bajunya tanpa sadar, kebiasaan ketika merasa takut.

"Bibi, maaf..."

"Aku memang sempat ingin marah pada kalian berdua, pada Mingyu terutama, tapi ketika mengingatmu malah aku yang merasa bersalah. Ya, aku tahu kejadian itu. Apa kau sudah ingat sesuatu?"

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin bibi, tapi setelah Mingyu menciumku kemarin aku seperti mengingat sesuatu."

Mata ibu Mingyu membola mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Ah, rupanya Wonwoo tidak sadar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalian berciuman?!"

"Eh?? T-tidak, bu-bukan begitu."

Wonwoo panik, dia baru sadar kalau salah bicara. Wajahnya juga sudah memerah karena malu. Sementara ibu Mingyu malah ingin tertawa melihat wajah 'Mingyu' yang tidak sinkron dengan kelakuan Wonwoo.

"Jadi sudah berapa kali kalian berciuman? Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah pernah sampai ke ranjang? Kalian kan sudah terikat."

"T-tidak!"

"Eomma, sudah jangan mengganggu Wonwoo hyung."

Wonwoo bernapas lega ketika Mingyu muncul dari dapur dengan apron merah melekat di tubuhnya. Jika boleh jujur Wonwoo juga miris melihat tubuh aslinya yang malah semakin terlihat manis dengan apron merah itu. Kapan tubuh aslinya terlihat tampan?

"Kau memasak apa?"

"Yang pasti sesuatu yang bisa membuat eomma pingsan di tempat."

"Ck. Kau itu sebenarnya anakku atau bukan? Jangan-jangan kau dulu tertukar di rumah sakit?"

"Mungkin aku malaikat maut yang dikirim dewa untuk eomma."

'Sejak kapan ada orang tua dan anak yang seperti ini tapi masih utuh?' inner Wonwoo ketika dia hanya bisa diam menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil Mingyu dan ibunya yang terkadang juga -tidak-sengaja melempar pisau.

"Hyung.. Wonwoo hyung.."

Wonwoo tersentak, dia melihat Mingyu yang mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatapnya heran.

"Hyung baik-baik saja kan?"

"A-ah.. ya."

Minggu tersenyum dan menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju meja makan, menghampiri ibu Mingyu yang sudah menunggu di sana.

"Ayo makan, hyung lapar kan?"

Bolehkah Wonwoo jujur sekarang? Jantungnya terasa tidak karuan karena perlakuan manis Mingyu. Wajahnya juga terasa memanas dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Mingyu.

"Wajahmu merah hyung, kau tidak demam kan?" Tanya Mingyu sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Wonwoo.

"T-tidak.."

Oh tolong selamatkan Wonwoo sekarang, bukannya mereda wajahnya malah semakin panas.

"Kim Mingyu! Kau jadi ke sini tidak? Aku sudah memasukkan racun tikus ke dalam makananmu!"

Mingyu berdecak kesal. "Ayo, aku akan kembali memikirkan bagaimana caranya kita bisa kembali, aku ingin melihat wajah aslimu yang memerah seperti itu, aku merasa geli ketika wajah asliku yang tersipu malu," ujar Mingyu disertai seringai yang menyebalkan menurut Wonwoo.

. . .

Wonwoo menggeram lelah, ibu Mingyu benar-benar tidak membiarkannya bernapas barang sedetik saja. Bisa saja Wonwoo pergi dari sana, tapi dia masih bisa menjaga attitude nya.

"Mingyu.. Gyu.."

Wonwoo mengguncang pelan tubuh Mingyu yang tertidur di sofa. Sejak ibunya masih di sana dia sudah bisa terlelap seperti itu.

Tidak ada sahutan, Wonwoo kembali mengeluh dan mengguncangkan tubuh Mingyu lebih keras.

"Mingyu, bangun!"

"Ngg.. lima menit."

Wonwoo berdecak, dia berpikir sejenak. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia bisa menarik Mingyu dengan mudahnya, mungkin sekarang dia bisa menggendongnya ke kamar? Tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

Dengan perlahan Wonwoo menyelipkan tangannya di bawah tengkuk dan lutut Mingyu, kemudian mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

"Ternyata tubuh asliku sangat kurus," gumam Wonwoo ketika merasakan tubuh aslinya yang sangat ringan.

Wonwoo menghela napas setelah membaringkan Mingyu di tempat tidur. Ditatapnya wajah Mingyu yang tenang. Wonwoo akui wajah itu cantik, terlihat polos ketika tidur seperti ini. Entah kenapa Wonwoo jadi ingin cepat kembali ke tubuh aslinya supaya Mingyu bisa mengelukan cantik padanya. Wonwoo ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika wajahnya memanas di tubuh aslinya.

Wonwoo memang baru beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu Mingyu. Tapi dia tidak merasa asing ketika berada di dekat pemuda itu. Mungkin memang benar mereka dulu saling mengenal. Wonwoo ingin mengetahui semuanya, tentang dirinya dulu, tentang siapa Mingyu, dan tentang kejadian yang dialaminya dulu.

Dengan penuh perasaan disentuhnya wajah tirus itu. Dari mata, hidung, pipi, hingga bibir. Perlahan Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mingyu yang masih terlelap dan mengecup bibir itu. Wonwoo ingin merasakan bagaimana sensasi berciuman dengan Mingyu di tubuh aslinya. Ah, Wonwoo rasa dia sudah benar-benar gila malam ini. Masa bodoh, biar saja hanya malam ini.

Tidak ingin membangunkan Mingyu, dengan pelan Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi lain tempat tidur. Menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas dada dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Tidak lama kemudian Wonwoo sudah jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

Ketika mendengar napas teratur dari sampingnya, Mingyu membuka matanya. Ya, sejak Wonwoo mindahkannya ke tempat tidur dia sudah bangun, hanya saja Mingyu ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan melakukan hal itu padanya. Menyentuh wajahnya, menciumnya dan tidur di sebelahnya. Dia kira Wonwoo tidak akan pernah menerimanya karena kejadian ini.

Mingyu beringsut dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo. Dia tersenyum menatap wajah aslinya itu. Ah, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak pantas dengan wajah itu, perilakunya yang di luar dugaan membuatnya seakan 'Mingyu' melakukan hal aneh. Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya dan mendekap tubuh itu, saling berbagi kehangatan. Dia juga mengecup bibir di hadapannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ikut menjelajahi alam mimpi.

. . .

Pada keesokan harinya di sekolah, baru saja Wonwoo dan Mingyu memasuki gerbang, mereka sudah di seret Seungcheol menuju ruang ganti club basket.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu protes sambil memgatur napasnya yang terengah. Sejak berpindah ke tubuh Wonwoo entah kenapa tenaganya hilang begitu saja.

"Kau belum menemukan cara kalian kembali? Seminggu lagi kita ada pertandingan!"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar kalimat Seungcheol. Apakah ini salahnya? Jika saja Wonwoo tidak memiliki tubuh yang lemah Mingyu bisa saja tetap mengikuti pertandingan meski dengan tubuh asli Wonwoo kan?

"Aku sedang mencari cara, hyung, bersabarlah."

Seungcheol mendecakkan lidahnya. "Mungkin aku memang bisa bersabar, tapi pertandingan itu tidak bisa menunggu. Kau tetap harus latihan. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu begitu saja dari tim karena kau ace kami."

"Hyung masih memiliki Seokmin, dia juga bisa sebagai ace."

"Tapi kita kehilangan center!"

"Masih ada Junhong kan? Dia juga tinggi."

"Kau ingin mengacaukan tim kita hah?"

"S-Seungcheol hy-ung," dengan takut-takut Wonwoo mencoba memanggil Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menghela napas dan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang sejak tadi diam. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku saja yang menggantikan Mingyu."

"Tapi kau bukan anggota tim."

Wonwoo meremat kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan. "Tapi yang orang lain tahu aku adalah Mingyu, anggota tim basket."

"Tapi apa kau tahu cara bermain basket? Fisikmu juga, apa kau sudah pernah berlatih?"

"Jika fisik tidak masalah, fisik tubuh Mingyu sudah terlatih dan.. sebenarnya aku dulu kapten tim basket ketika junior high school..."

"HAH?"

Wonwoo meringis ketika dua orang itu berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. "Ya.. tapi karena mengalami cedera parah, dokter tidak mengizinkanku ikut lagi. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku harus chek up setiap dua bulan sekali."

Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia lalu menepuk bahu Wonwoo dan merangkulnya erat.

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak kembali juga tidak masalah. Sepertinya Wonwoo jauh lebih berguna daripada kau."

"Kau.. ck. Akan kusuruh Minsu untuk meledakkanmu nanti."

. . .

"Kau yakin akan melatihku? Tubuh itu bahkan sangat lemah."

Mingyu mengabaikan Wonwoo. Dia malah asik mendrible bola basket untuk menyesuaikan tubuhnya sekarang. Sudah berkali-kali Wonwoo menanyakan hal itu dan Mingyu tidak akan merubah jawabannya.

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Kim Mingyu! Ya! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Pada akhirnya Mingyu berhenti dan menatap Wonwoo. Napasnya terengah. Ternyata Wonwoo benar-benar tidak pernah bergerak. Baru bergerak sebentar saja dia sudah merasa lelah.

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo menghela napas dan mendekati Mingyu. Menatap pemuda itu tepat di matanya.

"Dengarkan. Jika memang kau mau mengajariku, kau harus menurutiku. Kau ingat kan jika sampai sekarang aku masih harus check up ke rumah sakit? Ingat, pergelangan kakiku dulu retak, jangan terlalu banyak melompat atau kaki itu akan benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan berjalan. Mengerti?"

Mingyu membiarkan bola berwarna orange itu menggelinding entah kemana dan menghela napas. Dia memegang bahu Wonwoo dan memperpendek jarak di antara mereka bahkan Mingyu harus mendongak untuk mematap wajah Wonwoo, membuat kedua pemuda itu bisa saling merasakan embusan napas satu sama lain.

"Hyung juga harus mengingat kata-kataku. Hyung tahu kan kalau aku menyukai... mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku tega menyakiti orang yang aku cintai hmm? Pegang kata-kataku, aku tidak akan melukai tubuhmu ataupun kau, karena aku mencintaimu dan tubuh ini milikmu. Mungkin kau bisa membuat tubuh asliku kelelahan ataupun terluka, tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu merasakan apa itu lelah dan luka."

Mingyu diam, Wonwoo juga diam tidak memberi balasan. Suasana di lapangan indoor itu hening. Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka perasaan Mingyu akan sedalam dan setulus itu.

Pandangan Mingyu mulai turun dari mata Wonwoo menuju bibir yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Saranghae.." Mingyu memejamkan matanya dan agak menjijitkan kakinya, dia mencium bibir Wonwoo. Ya, kali ini bukan hanya sebuah kecupan karena disertai lumatan lembut dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo ikut menutup matanya, merasakan ciuman manis dari Mingyu. Wonwoo suka rasa ciuman ini, tapi dia ingin merasakannya dengan tubuh aslinya.

Meskipun tidak membalas ciuman itu, tapi Mingyu tahu jika Wonwoo juga menikmatinya. Setelah merasa kekurangan oksigen, Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tanpa membuat jarak. Ikut merasakan embusan napas Wonwoo yang tidak teratur.

"Saranghae..."

TBC

Haii haii~

maaf baru up sekarang. selain sibuk aku juga bingung mau ngelanjutin gimana. maaf karena ga bisa update kilat.

rencananya ff ini mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi tamat, karena aku ga bisa bikinnya kalau terlalu panjang.

maaf atas segala kekurangan,

see you next chap~


	7. Chapter 6

_"Ahahaha... Lihat lah mukamu, Jeon Bohyuk!" Anak itu tertawa tepingkal-pingkal. Wajahnya memerah bahkan ada setitik air mata di sudut mata bulatnya._

 _Jeon Bohyuk merengut. Matanya kini juga berkaca-kaca. Ketika dia baru bangun dari tidur siangnya tadi anak kecil hitam itu sudah ada di atas tubuhnya berbekalkan lipstick merah. Tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu tawanya meledak sampai seperti sekarang._

 _"Hiks.. Wonu hyung~ huaaa~"_

 _"Ya! Gyu, kau apakan adikku?" Sang kakak tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar dan langsung memeluk adiknya yang menangis._

 _Anak itu merengut dan menyedekapkan tangan. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok," ujarnya membela diri._

 _Sang kakak tidak langsung percaya. Dia memberikan tatapan tajam pada anak laki-laki itu. "Lalu kenapa Bohyuk menangis?"_

 _"Gyu hyung mencoret mukaku dengan lipstick eomma hikss.." Bohyuk mengadu sambil masih sesenggukan._

 _Kakaknya menoleh dan melihat wajah bersih sang adik. "Mukamu tidak ada lipstick kok."_

 _"Benarkah?" Sang kakak mengangguk. "Berarti Gyu hyung bohong padaku?"_

 _Yang disebut tidak terima dan berjalan mendekat dengan ekspresi yang semakin masam. "Aku tidak berbohong. Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun. Kau juga tidak berkaca kan?"_

 _Dua orang lainnya diam. Benar juga, Bohyuk tadi tidak berkaca dulu dan malah langsung menuduh lalu menangis. Malu kan jadinya. Apalagi melihat teman kakaknya itu malah kembali tertawa._

 _"Tidak lucu!"_

 _. . ._

 _"Wonu hyung, ayo main."_

 _Yang diajak hanya bergumam, masih fokus pada buku cerita bergambar miliknya. Mengamati pangeran yang terbang menunggangi naga hendak menyelamatkan tuan putri. Yah, ciri khas buku anak-anak._

 _"Hyung~" anak itu merengek karena diabaikan. Dia menggerakkan jarinya, menunjuk buku di hadapan yang lebih tua dan merapalkan sebuah kalimat._

 _"Gyu~"_

 _"Makanya ayo main, Hyung."_

 _Yang lebih tua merengut. Meratapi buku berwarna tadi yang sekarang berada di atas lemari. Dengan langkah yang di hentak dia melarikan diri ke kamar dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di bantal._

 _"Wonu hyung~"_

 _"Tidak mau. Gyu nakal, Wonu tidak mau main dengan anak nakal. Wonu mau tidur saja."_

 _Anak itu sekarang malah ikut naik ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya di samping yang lebih tua._

 _"Kalau begitu Gyu juga tidur saja bersama Wonu hyung."_

 _"Tidak boleh. Gyu pergi sana!"_

 _"Tidak mau! Gyu mau tidur bersama Wonu hyung."_

 _"Gyu pergi!"_

 _Bukk~_

 _"Aduh"_

 _"Eh? Gyu~" Mendengar suara gedebug yang lumayan keras anak itu mengintip ke bawah, menemukan temannya tergeletak sambil mengusap sikunya. Perasaan bersalah seketika melingkupinya. Gara-gara dia temannya terluka._

 _Anak itu turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlutut di samping temannya. "Apa yang sakit? Maaf, Wonu tidak sengaja hiks.."_

 _Yang ditangisi malah bingung. Yang jatuh dia yang menangis temannya. Mungkin merasa bersalah. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menuju wajah bulat yang dipenuhi air mata itu. Mengusap perlahan kedua pipi gembulnya. Lalu tersenyum._

 _"Kenapa hyung yang menangis? Gyu tidak apa-apa kok. Gyu kan kuat, kalau besar nanti kita akan menikah dan Gyu akan selalu melindungi hyung."_

 _"Uhh.. menikah?" Anak itu mengerjap bingung, tidak tahu maksud istilah yang dipakai temannya. Tangan kecilnya mengusap matanya yang masih basah. Hidungnya sesekali mengkerut, mencegah lendir di dalam sana agar tidak keluar._

 _"Emm.. seperti eomma dan appa. Lalu kita lahir. Gyu jadi appa dan Wonu hyung jadi eomma."_

 _"Wonu juga mau jadi appa."_

 _"Tidak tidak. Wonu hyung jadi eomma, nanti Gyu appa yang kuat akan melindungi Wonu eomma dan uri aegi!"_

 _"Eum.. oke! Tapi apakah uri aegi juga akan punya kekuatan seperti Gyu?"_

 _"Mmm? Tidak tahu." Merasa pembicaraan mereka mulai membingungkan, sementara dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Anak yang lebih gelap mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Wonu hyung sekarang mau main atau tidur?"_

 _"Tidur saja, Wonu lelah."_

 _"Oke, ayo tidur. Gyu peluk."_

 _"Jalja Wonu hyung."_

. . .

"uhh.." Wonwoo mengerang, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya tadi. Seingatnya dia dan Mingyu masih berada di lapangan basket, tapi sekarang dia berada di kamar apartmen Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu sendiri sekarang tidur di sebelahnya.

Wonwoo melirik jam digital yang berada di meja nakas. Pukul 21.00. Sudah malam. Berarti dia tidak sadar selama sekitar lima jam.

" _Hyung_.."

Mingyu bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia memegang dahi Wonwoo untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Sudah tidak panas, tapi masih agak hangat."

"Memang aku kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo ikut memegang dahinya setelah Mingyu menurunkan tangannya.

" _Hyung_ tadi mengeluh sakit kepala setelah kita berciuman, lalu tiba-tiba pingsan. Ketika sampai di apartmen tubuhmu menggigil, saat aku mengecek suhu tubuhmu hasilnya 39 derajat Celsius. Memang apa yang terjadi?"

Wonwoo diam mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi. Setelah berciuman dengan Mingyu ada sekelebat ingatan yang lewat, dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan kepalanya berdenyut.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan _, Hyung_?"

"Aku melihat sesuatu."

"Hantu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, dia malah tersenyum. Rasanya itu adalah ingatan yang manis. Benarkah itu dia dan Mingyu? Juga Bohyuk? Ah, Wonwoo jadi ingin mengingat semua kenangan manis bersama Mingyu.

Sementara itu, Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo tersenyum malah mengerutkan kening. Apakah demam bisa membuat orang berubah kepribadian? Atau orang yang berubah kepribadian ditandai dengan demam? Wonwoo itu biasanya memasang wajah datar.

" _Hyung_ , kau sehat?"

Wonwoo menggeleng sambil masih tersenyum. "Aku demam."

Kan kalau begini Mingyu yang takut.

"Aku melihatmu.. dan Bohyuk, lalu ada aku juga. Kau mengerjainya dan dia mengadu padaku. Lalu janji meni..."

Wonwoo menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia baru sadar kalau ada yang salah dengannya. Ah, wajahnya terasa panas sekarang. Memang itu hanya janji anak kecil, tapi itu sangat manis.

"Meni... durimu?" Tanya Mingyu dengan seriangi mesum di wajahnya.

Wajah Wonwoo semakin memanas. Dia memgambil bantal dan memukulkannya bertubi-tubi pada Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu mesum!"

Mingyu mengaduh, memang itu hanya bantal, tapi Wonwoo memukulnya dengan sepenuh hati. Apalagi tubuh aslinya itu tenaganya tidak main-main.

" _Hyung_ , berhenti! Aduh."

Bukannya berhenti, Wonwoo malah semakin menjadi. Bahkan posisinya sekarang berada di atas Mingyu yang terbaring melindungi wajahnya dari sasaran bantal itu.

"Wonwoo _hyung_!"

Grepp~

Mingyu berhasil mencekal kedua tangan Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda itu limbung dan jatuh ke tubuh yang lebih kecil. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya syok.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kutiduri _, Hyung_?"

Lagi, wajah Wonwoo memerah sampai ke telinga. Tapi dia sekarang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apalagi ketika Mingyu membalikkan posisinya menjadi Wonwoo berada di bawah.

"Kau gila? Lagipula siapa yang akan dimasuki hah?"

Mingyu diam, berpikir sejenak. Iya juga ya? Kalau begini siapa yang akan dimasuki? Seharusnya Wonwoo. Tapi jiwanya berada di tubuh Mingyu, kalau begitu nanti ketika sudah kembali yang tidak peraw- perjaka Mingyu. Tapi kalau yang dimasuki tubuh Wonwoo, nanti yang mendesah Mingyu, harga dirinya hilang sudah.

"Kalau begitu ketika sudah bertukar tubuh, aku yang akan memasukimu _, Hyung_."

"Mati saja sana!"

. . .

"Seungcheol _hyung_... Kumohon."

Seungcheol berdecak kesal karena manusia di sampingnya. Dari ketika dia di kelas sampai sekarang di kamar mandi, Mingyu terus mengikutinya dan merengek memintanya untuk menjadi tutor Wonwoo. Bahkan dia bergelayutan di lengannya.

Dia menarik tangannya dari Mingyu dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari manusia penyihir itu. Memasang wajah jengahnya dan menyedekapakan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri hah?"

" _Hyung_ tahu sendiri kan kalau tubuh ini tidak bisa digunakan untuk hal seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak tahan melihat tubuhku sendiri."

"Hah?"

" _Hyung_ tahu? Tubuhku itu terlalu seksi, apalagi ketika berkeringat. Itu membuatku ingin menyeret Wonwoo _hyung_ ke kamar dan mengikatnya di ranjang."

"Kau gila?"

Oke, untuk alasan pertama Seungcheol sadar. Tapi apa-apaan alasan tidak bermutu itu? Apa Mingyu itu psycho yang tergila-gila dengan tubuhnya sendiri?

"Wonwoo _hyung_ juga bertanya itu tadi malam. Dan jawabannya aku masih waras. Ck. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padanya, bahkan semalam dia tersenyum sendiri karena dulu aku berjanji untuk meni...durinya? Atau menikmati tubuhnya? Menikamnya? Ah, tidak tidak. Meni- apa ya?"

Seungcheol menghela napas lelah. Mingyu benar-benar sudah gila. Sepertinya bertukar tubuh terlalu lama bisa menyebabkan orang mengalami penurunan kewarasan. Dia nanti mungkin akan menanyakannya pada Jihoon.

"Menikahinya."

"Ah, iya menikah!" Mingyu menatap Seungcheol berbinar lalu memeluknya erat. Menyetujui apa yang dikatakan kaptennya. Dan Mingyu baru ingat dengan janji konyol tapi indah itu, mereka dulu berjani akan menikah. "Aku akan menepatinya _hyung_! Aku akan menikahimu!"

Brukk~

" ?"

Seungcheol dan Mingyu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana Jihoon tampak syok dengan mulut yang terbuka beberapa kali hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi. Di depannya sebuah tong sampah terguling hingga isinya berhamburan. Mungkin di tendang Jihoon tadi. Kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Jihoon mundur perlahan dan berlari keluar dari sana.

Kedua orang di sana panik. Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jihoon. Seungcheol bersumpah dia tadi melihat air mata kekasihnya mengalir. Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya berpelukan dengan Mingyu dan itu adalah hal yang biasa, juga...

Mata Seungcheol terbelalak, dia sadar memang ada yang salah. Jadi dengan segera dia berlari menyusul Jihoon meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Choi Jihoon!"

. . .

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya perlahan, menatap mata Mingyu yang masih tertutup. Dia bisa merasakan deru napas pemuda itu. Bibir mereka masih bertautan, saling memagut, melumat, dan bertukar saliva. Napas keduanya memburu.

Mingyu mendorong dada Wonwoo, karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Selain tubuh 'Wonwoo' yang lemah, kemampuan menahan napasnya juga rendah. Mingyu benar-benar merasa menjadi submissive kali ini.

"Kau mengatakan ingin menikahi Seungcheol _hyung_ huh? Kau juga berjanji ingin menikahiku. Kau menganggap ini lelucon?"

Wonwoo kembali memagut bibir Mingyu, hanya sebentar karena kemudian ciumannya turun ke dagu lalu leher. Mengecup dan menjilat beberapa bagian di sana, tak jarang Wonwoo juga menghisapnya, bahkan menggigitnya. Menimbulkan beberapa tanda di sana.

"Ahh.. hy.. ungg.. hentikanhh"

"Mungkin jika Jihoon tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku tidak akan pernah tahu."

Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam. Telapak tangannya meraba dada Mingyu dengan seduktif. Ibu jarinya menekan nipple Mingyu yang sudah menegang dari balik piyama yang dikenakannya.

" .."

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin membagi apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku melakukan ini supaya tubuh, jiwa dan hatimu tetap milikku, Kim Mingyu."

Racauan Mingyu makin menjadi ketika tangan Wonwoo masuk kedalam piyamanya dan memilin nipplenya dari dalam. Ohh, Mingyu benar-benar tidak berkutik kali ini.

"Ahh.. Wonn.. uu _hyung_."

Oh, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah. Bukankah seharusnya Mingyu yang berada di atas? Salahkan tubuh 'Wonwoo' yang tidak bisa digunakan untuk melawan ini. Hancur sudah harga diri Mingyu.

"Sstop _hyung_.. ahh."

Sialnya tangan nakal Wonwoo sudah berada di bawah sana, mengelus sesuatu yang sudah setengah menegang, membuat Mingyu menggelinjang hebat.

Wonwoo menyeringai, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Mingyu dan berbisik dengan sensual. "Bukankah kau menyukainya, Gyu?" Tidak lupa tiupan di telinganya dan remasan kasar di bawah sana.

"Ahhh.."

Wonwoo membuka celana Mingyu sekaligus _underware_ nya. Memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah menegang. Kecil tapi menggoda. Wonwoo harus bersyukur dia sekarang berada di posisi dominan. Jika mereka sudah kembali, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan ini pada Mingyu.

Tatapan Wonwoo beralih pada wajah Mingyu. Matanya sayu, bibir yang agak membengkak, mulutnya setengah terbuka dan napasnya yang tidak teratur. Bisa-bisanya Wonwoo terangsang karena melihat wajah aslinya sendiri.

" _hyung_.." Mingyu memohon.

Wonwoo hanya mengindahkannya. Tangan terampilnya kini memompa milik Mingyu dengan pelan, membuat sang pemilik melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, menikmati—tapi enggan mengakui—yang dilakukan Wonwoo.

Mulutnya tidak tinggal diam, kali ini sasarannya adalah nipple Mingyu yang sudah terpampang karena kancing piyamamya yang sudah terlepas semua.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sekuat tenaga ketika Wonwoo benar-benar menghisap dadanya, mencegah suara aneh yang akan membuat Wonwoo semakin bergairah.

Wonwoo menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit puncak kecil dada Mingyu sambil tangannya masih aktif bergerak naik turun di bawah sana, membuat Mingyu kepayahan.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu, Gyu. Kau akan melukai tubuhku."

Bagai tersihir, Mingyu langsung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan suara desahannya keluar begitu saja. Bahkan hampir berteriak ketika dia merasakan ada yang akan keluar dari bawah sana.

Wonwoo pun menyadarinya ketika milik Mingyu yang berada di genggamannya mulai berkedut, jadi dia menambahkan tempo pergerakan tangannya. Naik turun dengan cepat.

"Hyu..ngghh akuhh.. Ahhh..."

Tubuh Mingyu melengkung ke atas ketika dia mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya. Cairan putihnya mengotori perutnya sendiri dan tangan Wonwoo. Napasnya terengah, kepalanya terasa kosong saat itu juga.

Tanpa rasa jijik, Wonwoo menjilat tangannya yang berlumuran sperma Mingyu, dia tersenyum miring melihat pasangannya yang terbaring tak berdaya seperti itu.

Wonwoo memdekatkan wajah mereka, membagi cairan sperma yang ada di mulutnya. Membuat Mingyu kembali melenguh. Tanpa disadari Mingyu, Wonwoo sudah menyiapkan miliknya di depan lubang kecil yang masih berkedut di bawah sana.

Wonwoo melepas ciumannya, menatap wajah Mingyu—wajah aslinya— yang dibanjiri peluh. Dia dapat merasakan napas Mingyu yang memburu.

"Karena ini termasuk hukuman, aku tidak akan melakukan penetras."

Mata Mingyu membola, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap Wonwoo meminta belas kasihan. Tangannya yang masih terkulai juga berusaha melawan walau hasilnya sia-sia.

"Jangan _, Hyung_."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Bibir Wonwoo tersenyum, tapi matanya menyiratkan sebaliknya. Tidak.

"AHH.."

"KIM MINGYU BANGUN!"

Byurr~

Mingyu langsung bangun dari posisinya. Napasnya terengah, tatapan matanya tidak fokus, wajahnya benar-benar berantakan. Wonwoo berdecih, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada dan menatap nyalang pada Mingyu.

"Kau itu kenapa? Mimpi basah tapi ketakutan. Mimpi diperkosa?"

Mingyu masih diam, memproses apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo barusan. Jadi itu hanya mimpi? Ohh.. Mingyu membuang napas lega. Dia masih peraw—perjaka.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan mandi. Ah, kau membuat tubuhku terlihat menjijikkan." Wonwoo pergi dari sana sambil menggerutu.

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi baru saja akan mengambil langkah pertama, pergerakannya terhenti. Ada yang mengganjal. Pandangan Mingyu turun ke bagian bawahnya.

"Sial." Masih bangun ternyata.

. . .

Seungcheol tersenyum menatap wajah damai kekasih mungilnya. Mata yang selalu menatapnya tajam itu tertutup dan agak sembab, habis menangis kemarin. Seungcheol terkekeh mengingat kelakuan Jihoon. Pemuda lecil itu sepertinya sangat mencintai kapten tim basket itu.

Sejak kemarin Seungcheol didiamkan, bahkan dia tidak boleh masuk ke kamar dan harus tidur di sofa. Setelah melihatnya dan Mingyu berpelukan kemarin, Jihoon salah paham.

"Ngghh.."

Jihoon menggeliat ketika merasakan usapan Seungcheol pada pipinya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang diterimanya.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia terkesiap menyadari keberadaan Seungcheol di sana. Jihoon sudah hampir bangkit jika lengan kekar Seungchel tidak menahannya.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Keluar!"

"Tidak mau, aku ingin bersama kekasihku."

"Siapa kekasihmu? Mingyu—ah pasti Wonwoo, karena itu tubuhnya. Yah, kuakui Wonwoo manis, cantik juga. Kalian akan menikah kan? Kenapa masih—"

Seungcheol pusing mendengar kalimat beruntun dari Jihoon, menurutnya kata-kata dari kalimat itu tidak ada yang penting karena itu tidak benar. Jadi dia mengecup bibir yang tidak berhenti bergerak itu.

"APA YANG K—"

Ucapan Jihoon kembali terputus karena kecupan Seungcheol.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya akan menikahimu, Choi Jihoon."

Jihoon kembali terisak, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seungcheol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks. Tapi Mingyu bilang ingin menikahimu, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, dia sepupuku. Tapi aku sendiri juga tidak ingin sakit hati karena kau menikah dengan orang lain."

Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Jihoon yang bergetar, dia juga mengecup rambut coklatnya. "Kau salah paham, sayang. Mingyu berjanji menikah dengan Wonwoo, bukan denganku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah dengannya," ujarnya.

Jihoon mendongak menatap wajah Seungcheol. "Benarkah?"

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk. Dia malah menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jihoon.

"Ayo tidur lagi, tubuhku sakit semua karena tidur di sofa."

Jihoon mengangguk. Tapi belum juga menutup mata, ponsel di saku celana Seungcheol berbunyi. Panggilan dari Mingyu.

"Halo?"

" _Hyung_ , kau berjanji mengajari Wonwoo _hyung_!"

"Kapan aku berjanji hah?"

"Kemarin? Cepatlah turun, kami menunggu di basement!"

"Demi Tuhan, Kim! Ini masih jam setengah enam pagi!"

"Maka dari itu. Mumpung masih pagi kita jogging dulu. Ajak Jihoon _hyung_ juga. Jika kau tidak datang akan kusuruh Minsu mengacaukan malam panasmu dengan si kecil itu!"

Seungcheol mengumpat. Batal sudah keinginannya untuk bergelung di bawah selimut bersama Jihoon.

. . .

Rencananya sih mereka mau jogging untuk pemanasan sebelum berlatih, tapi sekarang malah berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang harus menggendong Mingyu karena kakinya terkilir akibat jatuh menginjak kaleng soda di jalan. Coba kalau itu bukan tubuh aslinya, mungkin Mingyu sudah dibiarkan begitu saja, iya mungkin.

"Ya! Kalian! Mau sampai kapan bermesraan seperti itu?" Seungcheol berteriak dari kejauhan. Dia sudah berada jauh di depan bersama Jihoon.

Mendengar itu Mingyu malah tersenyum, mengingat meskipun dari tadi menggerutu, Wonwoo tidak menolak. Masa bodoh kalau alasannya yang terluka tubuh asli Wonwoo. Mingyu mana percaya.

"Cepatlah sedilit _, Hyung_. Kasihan Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Jihoon _hyung_ terlalu lama menunggu."

"Kalau tidak membawa beban, aku juga tidak akan selambat ini, berat tahu."

"Eii.. aku tahu tubuhmu itu sangat kurus _, Hyung_. Bilang saja kau mau menikmati posisi ini kan? Kalau kita kembali aku tidak hanya memggendongmu di belakang, tapi di depan supaya aku bisa melihat wajah manismu terus."

"Mana bisa begitu? Yang ada aku akan menghajarmu." Lain di mulut lain lagi di hati. Ya, itulah orang tsundere macam Wonwoo. Mulutnya menolak tapi jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan, wajahnya saja sudah merah sampai ke telinga.

Mingyu terkekeh, jarinya menusuk-nusuk pipi Wonwoo gemas. "Kau bohong _, Hyung_. Pipi dan telingamu merah."

"Diam! Pegangan yang benar, aku akan berlari."

"Kalau ingin dipeluk bilang saja _, Hyung_."

"Diam atau kulempar kau ke sungai!"

"Lakukan saja dan tubuhmu akan terluka _, Hyung_."

Wonwoo mendesis kesal. Dia tidak pernah melawan Mingyu.

Seungcheol melirik ke belakang untuk yang ke sekian kali. Membuat pemuda kecil di sampingnya ikut penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lihat _, Hyung?_ " tanya Jihoon.

Mereka kini berhenti berlari. Memilih untuk memutar tubuh dan menghadap Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tertinggal jauh di sana. Jihoon menautkan alisnya. Pemandangan di sana tidak terlalu jelas karena jauhnya jarak antara mereka.

"Mereka sedang apa _, Hyung_?"

"Memadu kasih."

 **TBC**

Oke.. ini chap paling ga jelas yang pernah aku buat. Maafin karena Mingyu jadi bottom meski hanya di mimpi xD yang ga suka dan udah terlanjur baca aku minta maaf..

Aku sendiri sejujurnya ga dapet feel dari adegan 'anu'nya. Entah memang baru ga mood atau gara-gara Mingyu yang di bawah :" yang jelas aku ga bisa bikin nc :v

Kritik dan saran sangat di terima. Malah aku berharap ada yang ngritik aku, entah di ffini atau ff ku yang lain, supaya aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang mungkin bikin readers agak aneh sama tulisanku..

Oke, see you next chap~


	8. Chapter 7

" _Hyung_ , tidakkah sebaiknya kau istirahat sampai hari pertandingan?" tanya Mingyu sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sibuk menyeka keringatnya.

Sudah seminggu sejak tutor yang diberikan Seungcheol untuk Wonwoo. Selasa, Kamis, dan Sabtu pun dia tidak pernah absen untuk berlatih bersama sekolahnya. Ditambah lagi Wonwoo masih tidak berhenti padahal ini hari Minggu. Pertandingnya hari Selasa. Bukankah lebih baik beristirahat.

"Pertandingannya sudah di depan mata. Aku tidak bisa bermalas-malasan."

Wonwoo mengambil bolanya dan kembali ke tengah lapangan. Mingyu berdiri dan mengekorinya, mencoba memberi pengertian pada pemuda itu.

"Tapi lebih baik kau beristirhat. Ini juga untuk menghindari cidera jika kau terlalu keras berlatih."

Wonwoo mengindahkan nasihat Mingyu. Dia men _drible_ bolanya beberapa kali, lalu membawanya berlari mendekati ring, melakukan _pivot_ dari kanan ke kiri lalu diakhiri dengan _lay up_.

"Aku sudah pemanasan dengan benar, tidak akan cidera jika aku berhati-hati." Wonwoo berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Apanya yang berhati-hati? Kau dari tadi berlari seperti orang kesetanan." Mingyu menggerutu mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Siapapun yang melihat juga tahu kalau Wonwoo berlatih seperti sudah tidak ada hari esok. Berlari dari ujung ke ujung sambil men _drible_ bola, lalu diulangi lagi dan lagi.

"Pulanglah lebih dulu jika tidak ingin menungguiku."

Mingyu menghela napas. Yang bergerak Wonwoo, yang lelah dia. Lelah pikiran.

Ketika Wonwoo kembali ke tengah lapangan, Mingyu mencekal tangannya dan menariknya kuat. Membuat bola di tangan Wonwoo menggelinding begitu saja.

"Lepaskan!"

Mingyu mengabaikannya. Dia malah menatap tajam mata Wonwoo. "Istirahat atau kukurung di kamar sampai hari pertandingan."

"Lakukan jika kau bisa."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Mingyu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo lalu mejentikkan jarinya dengan cepat di depan mata pemuda itu. Membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri saat itu juga.

"Tinggal telpon Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Jihoon _hyung_."

. . .

"Kanan ke kanan, kiri kiri, mundur, awas jangan sampai terantuk pintu. Turunkan hati-hati."

Seungcheol mendesah lega setelahnya. Tidak disangka ternyata 'Mingyu' seberat itu. Punggungnya hampir bergeser sekarang.

"Kau baik, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Oh, punggungku. Jihoon sayang, tolong."

Mingyu berdecak. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu kentara sekali menghinanya. Tubuhnya lebih tepat.

"Apa saja dosa yang kau perbuat, huh? Tubuhmu membunuhku."

Benar kan, Seungcheol menghina tubuhnya.

"Tubuh besarmu itu hanya lemak? Pantas tidak ada gunanya."

Yakin, itu bukan Mingyu yang menjawab, dia sekarang bahkan hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di lantai. Coba kalau yang mengatkan itu bukan kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja ada. Buktinya setiap malam kau selalu puas, Sayang."

"Hentikan Choi Seungcheol!" Jihoon dan Mingyu berseru bersama. Wajah Jihoon memerah, antara malu dan kesal. Sementara Mingyu ingin menghajar Seungcheol jika dia tidak ingat akan ada pertandingan dalam waktu dekat.

. . .

" _Hyung_." Mingyu menatap ke dalam mata Wonwoo. Tatapannya menyiratkan rasa cemas yang berlebihan. Dan Wonwoo menyadarinya.

Pemuda dengan seragam basket itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan terluka jika itu yang kau takutkan. Kami akan membawa kemenangan untukmu."

Mingyu mengangguk, tapi tidak yakin. Wonwoo itu ceroboh dan keras kepala. Dia tidak akan segan melukai dirinya sendiri demi tujuannya.

"Aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari lapangan jika kau terluka dan nekad melanjutkan pertandingan," ancam Mingyu.

Wonwoo terkekeh. Dia maju selangkah dan memeluk Mingyu. "Ah, aku tidak akan bisa bersikap gentle setelah kembali ke tubuh asliku."

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Wonwoo dan mengarahkannya ke bawah. Kembali saling bertatapan, "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_ " dan dilanjutkan dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

Wonwoo menutup mata, kedua tangannya kini berada di bahu Mingyu. Dia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menganggap Mingyu adalah bagian yang hilang dari hidupnya. Mingyu adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

Mingyu melepaskan bibir mereka tanpa membuat jarak yang berarti. "Berjuanglah, _Hyung_. Menanglah."

Wonwoo tersenyum, Mingyu sudah percaya padanya. "Aku akan menang untukmu."

. . .

Fokus Wonwoo terpecah saat berada di lapangan. Ingatan-ingatan itu kembali muncul di kepalanya. Bahkan teriakan teman-teman satu timnya hanya terasa seperti dengungan. dia juga hampir rubuh saat musuh dengan sengaja menubruk bahunya.

Seharusnya Wonwoo ingat, setelah mereka berciuman ingatannya akan kacau. Tapi tidak ada gunanya menyesali itu ketika sudah terjadi seperti ini. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya bertahan agar tidak pingsan di tengah lapangan.

 _"Jangan sakiti Wonwoo hyung! Dia tidak tahu apapun!"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin jawaban darinya, kau tahu kan keturunan keluarga Kim bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?"_

 _"Mingyu, aku takut."_

 _"Ingat namaku, Hyung. Ingatlah aku sebagian dari hidupmu. Ingatlah aku akan selalu menyukaimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Tapi aku akan mengunci ingatanmu sekarang. Aku akan membukanya suatu saat nanti. Tunggu aku, Hyung."_

Semuanya hanya potongan. Tidak ada yang lengkap. Wonwoo seperti orang linglung di tengah lapangan. Dari sana dia bisa melihat Mingyu yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya meski samar. Sampai suara peluit yang menggema ke seluruh lapangan menyadarkannya.

Seungcheol yang sadar akan kondisi Wonwoo meminta _timeout_ pada pelatihnya. Dia menghapiri Wonwoo yang masih terdiam dan menuntunnya ke luar.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" Seungcheol berbisik.

Wonwoo menunduk sambil tangannya memijat keningnya sendiri. Beruntung dia tidak pingsan seperti terakhir kali mendapat ingatan itu. Dia merasa sedikit lagi semua ingatannya akan kembali. Tapi yang terlintas di ingatannya hanya potongan yang tidak lengkap. Sekali lagi Wonwoo dapat melihat raut cemas di wajah Mingyu.

"Maaf, _hyung_."

"Perlu kucadangkan? Kau tidak terlihat baik?"

"Tidak, jangan. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan tetap bermain."

"Baiklah. Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup segera beritahu aku."

Timeout itu akhirnya diisi dengan strategi dari Seungcheol untuk merebut skor yang tertinggal. Mereka semua membentuk lingkarang. Menatap serius pada kapten tim dan sesekali mengangguk. Time out singkat itu diakhiri dengan saling memberi semangat satu sama lain.

" _Hyung_ , berusahalah."

Wonwoo berhenti sejenak, dia menatap Mingyu yang menatapnya penuh pengharapan. Wonwoo tersenyum cerah membuat Mingyu ikut tersenyum. Dia yakin sekarang semuanya akan berjalan sesuai yang mereka ingingkan. Sebelum menuju lapangan, Wonwoo mengangguk semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kami pasti menang."

Pertandingan berjalan sengit. Setelah tim Seungcheol membalikkan skor, tim lawan menekan mereka agar tidak bisa memperlebar jarak poin. Semua pemain tampak sudah mencapai batas kekuatan mereka. Dan itu dijadikan kesempatan oleh tim lawan untuk menyamakan kedudukan.

Tersisa dua menit sebelum pertandingan babak ke empat benar-benar berakhir. Dari tribun penonton Mingyu dapat melihat jika Wonwoo mulai tidak fokus pada permainannya karena kelelahan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bahkan hampir berteriak ketika tim lawan mendorong Wonwoo yang akan memasukkan bola hingga terjatuh.

Wasit meniup peluit pelanggaran. Beruntung karena pelanggaran itu terjadi di daerah three point lawan, sehingga tim Seungcheol mendapat dua kali free throw. Namun karena kejadian itu setelah ini Wonwoo harus digantikan pemain yang lain karena kakinya terkilir.  
Wonwoo bersiap. Teman dan lawan berjajar di kanan kirinya menunggu bola jika saja dia gagal. Lemparan pertama gagal, tersisa satu kesempatan. Jika bisa masuk, skor mereka akan seri dan teman-temannya bisa membalikkan keadaan.

Mungkin jika tidak menang, Wonwoo sudah berusaha. Dia sudah berjanji pada Mingyu untuk tidak terluka.

. . .

Akhirnya pertandingan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan dari tim Seungcheol dengan selisih dua poin berkat tiga poin di detik terakhir yang dilakukan Seungcheol. Setelah saling memberikan penghormatan, kedua tim meninggalkan lapangan dan pergi ke ruang ganti pemain.

"'Mingyu'."

Wonwoo yang masih berusaha berjalan menoleh, mendapati Mingyu yang berjalan ke arahnya. Oh, tatapan cemas itu. Setelah berada di sampingnya, Mingyu memgambil alih tubuh Wonwoo yang dipapah Seungcheol.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk berhati-hati."

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar kalimat Mingyu. Sesekali dia masih meringis ketika kakinya terasa sakit digunakan berjalan. "Paling tidak aku sudah keluar dari lapangan kan?"

Mingyu menghela napas. Tidak mudah memang menasehati orang keras kepala.

"Maaf, bukan aku yang memberikan kemenangan."

Mingyu agak mendongak menatap Wonwoo yang menunduk. Dia tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi pemuda di sampingnya.

"Basket adalah permainan tim, _hyung_. Jika kau tidak ada mungkin permainan juga akan kacau. Kau sudah berusaha. Sudalah, lupakan. Ayo pulang dan istirahatlah. Nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

. . .

Sesampainya di apartemen, Wonwoo segera bergegas untuk mandi. Dia ingin segera tidur. Setelah sekian lama tidak bermain basket, rasanya benar-benar melelahkan meski menggunakan tubuh Mingyu sekalipun.

" _Hyung_ , kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Mingyu setengah berteriak dari dapur.

"Apapun, aku tidak masalah dengan apa yang akan kau masak."

Mingyu membuka kulkas, melihat ada apa saja yang bisa dimasak. Nyatanya kosong, hanya ada beberapa minuman soda, beer, dan telur satu butir. Mingyu lupa mereka belum belanja bulanan.

Sesekali menyenangkan Wonwoo _hyung_ nya dengan memeberinya junk food seperti hamburger atau pizza sepertinya tidak masalah. Haha.. yang penting Mingyu sekarang bisa bersenang-senang.

Bersenang-senang.

. . .

Bulir-bulir air dingin dari shower bagaikan guyuran air terjun bagi Wonwoo saat ini. Tubuhnya lelah, masih terasa aneh berada di tubuh Mingyu. Sudah lama juga dia hengkang dari hobinya merebut bola berwarna oranye itu. Meskipun lelah, tapi rasanya menyenangkan.

"Tidak buruk juga berada di tubuh ini."

Bulu roman Wonwoo seketika berdiri ketika terasa hembusan napas di lehernya dan sepasang lengan memeluk erat pinggangnya. "Jadi _hyung_ suka dengan tubuhku?"

"Mingyu! Lepas!"

Namanya juga Mingyu, mau bagaimanapun yang dilakukan Wonwoo dia tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Paling tidak sebelum dia sendiri puas dengan hasil kerjanya menjahili Jeon Wonwoo. Jadi bukannya melepas pelukannya, Mingyu malah meniup telinga Wonwoo dengan satu tangannya menjelajahi tubuh telanjang didekapannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Wonwoo menahan suara-suara aneh yang sekiranya akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Sshh.. jangan macam-macam."

Mingyu terkekeh tepat di samping telinga Wonwoo. Napasnya terdengar berat di sana. Dan Wonwoo tahu semuanya terasa tidak beres sejak Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Mingyu, hentikan!"

"Kenapa hmm? Mau bilang kita belum kembali? Tapi aku bisa sedikit membuatmu mendesahkan namaku, _hyung_. Bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Mingyu dan bisikan gilanya.

Wonwoo mencoba tenang dan berpikir. Jika tetap seperti ini, tidak akan berakhir. 'Jangan dengar, tetap tenang, bernapas, dan...'

Dengan sisa keberaniannya Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Mingyu. Menatap pemuda yang kini berada di tubuhnya. Sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, Wonwoo berbisik di telinga Mingyu. "Bagaimana jika aku yang membuatmu mendesahkan namaku, Kim Mingyu? Dengan tubuh ini aku bisa memperlakukanmu sesuka hatiku." Dan diakhiri dengan tiupan menggoda.

Tampak dari luar Wonwoo tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan melihat Mingyu yang terkejut dan hanya mampu membuka mulutnya. Tapi jika dilihat dari dalam dia harap-harap cemas jika Mingyu mengiyakan dia harus berbuat apa.

"H. _hyung_.."

Ting Tong

Mingyu segera tersadar dari dunianya. Wonwoo menghela napas lega. Terima kasih pada bel pintu.

"Cepat sekali pesanannya datang."

"Kau memesan apa?"

"Makanan. Aku pergi kalau begitu. Selesaikan mandimu atau aku kembali dan menerima tawaranmu."

Wonwoo merinding mendengarnya. Mingyu gila maksimal.

. . .

Bel apartmennya berbunyi beberapa kali. Sepertinya tamunya tidak sabaran.

"Apa jasa antar sekarang bersikap semaunya? Sebentar!"

Mingyu mendengus. Padahal dia hanya mampir ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah sebentar. Tidak ada dua menit.

"A.."

Kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Mingyu berhenti di tenggorokan melihat yang datang bukanlah pesanannya. Napasnya juga terhenti beberapa saat. Dia tahu orang di hadapannya. Orang yang menyebabkan semuanya terjadi.

"Hmm.. siapa ini? Aku rasa pernah melihatmu dulu."

"k. kau.."

 **TBC**

Halo~ maaf baru bisa update setelah hampir satu tahun T-T maaf karena kesibukanku yang ngga habis habis.. tapi aku usahain fict ini tetep akan selesai, cuma ngga tau kapan :")

Happy New Year guys~ maaf kalau ditahun 2017 ini aku banyak php in kalian wkwk

See you next chap~


End file.
